


The Proposal

by MayRaven1798



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Empath, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: Basic plot of friends to lovers. After Deanna’s mother threatens her with yet another arranged marriage she decides to try and fool her into believing she is already engaged...to Data. To see if this is even a possibility the two have a few trial dates. And let’s just say that the unfeeling android is not so cold and unaffectionate as the empath was led to believe.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher & Deanna Troi, Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Deanna Troi, William Riker & Deanna Troi
Comments: 156
Kudos: 32





	1. Unexpected Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> My original working title for this story was D&D. While this story does not have dungeons and dragons in it (unless you count Lwaxana Troi and her manipulative traps) it does have role playing of sorts. This is a story I started on a whim after noticing that few people pair Deanna and Data together. So I thought I would give it a go. I found out that although they do have a rather sweet brother and sister relationship that maybe, just maybe they could be lovers too. Let me know what you think!

Deanna was in a panic. It wasn’t like her to be so flustered, but her mother had a way of getting to her like no one else. She thought that the woman finally understood her. 

When she declined to marry Wyatt Miller she was making a statement. Deanna Troi was her own person and didn’t require outside assistance to find her perfect mate, or any mate for that matter. However, it was two years later and Lwaxana Troi just sent word that she had the most perfect man for her lonely, terminally single daughter. And Deanna wanted to scream.

Data couldn’t help but overhear the conversation between Deanna and Commander Riker. She was telling him about her impossible situation and he was declining to interject.

“Look, Deanna...you know I adore you, but I seriously cannot pretend to be your fiancé,” Will told her. “I think Lwaxana would insist that she stay long enough to witness our wedding vows this time and we both know what a disaster that would turn out to be.”

“I know, I know,” said Deanna with an unusually despondent attitude. “I just hate how she says that she understands my wishes in one breath and then completely disregards them in the next.”

“I don’t know what I would do if my mom forced me to marry a complete stranger,” muttered Wesley to Data from his position at navigation. Clearly the android was not the only eavesdropper.

“How would you feel about the counsellor’s notion of pretending to be her fiancé?” asked Data with interest.

“Well,” Wesley said before giving it more thought. “To be honest, if I wasn’t seventeen I would do it in a heartbeat.” The teen turned and looked behind them at the exotic beauty. “Deanna is gorgeous and any man would be an idiot to turn her down. Except Riker, I guess. I mean, he must have his reasons and everyone knows about their shared past.”

Data considered the boy’s perspective. Maybe he shouldn’t be taking advice from someone so young and completely inexperienced in romance, but Data could relate. Although he was no stranger to interactions with women he had never pursued a romantic relationship. He had considered starting one with Tasha Yar before she brushed him off and subsequently died. 

Deanna was a good friend and in his mind they had become closer since she had allowed him to participate in the birth and raising of her short-lived son, Ian; and in turn had helped him with Lal. Besides, this would not be a real entanglement; he would simply help her to create the illusion of one.

The android pivoted in his chair and stood up, gaining him the attention of the entire Bridge crew. “May I speak to you in private, Counsellor Troi?” Data asked politely.

The empath fixed her dark eyes on him and she gave him a quizzical grin. “What is it, Data?”

“I would prefer to speak to you alone,” he stated, giving Riker a wary glance.

Deanna stood and followed him to the turbolift. Will and Wesley exchanged a look.

“What the heck was that about?” wondered the first officer out loud.

Wesley smiled mischievously. “I think Data is going to ask her to marry him,” he said whimsically.

“Data? No,” Will retorted dismissively.

“Stranger things have happened,” mused the boy. “Besides, you turned her down.”

Now that was a good point. Riker chuckled to himself. “This I have got to see. I hope Data does offer his services; what a riot.”

“Commander,” Wesley chided. “Don’t disparage Data. He only wants to try and help, and maybe learn something in the process.”

“Yeah, but there is so much more to being engaged than just holding hands and an occasional peck on the cheek,” rambled Riker.

“Perhaps you have a point, however,” said Worf, throwing in his thoughts on the matter. “Data could be ideal where Lwaxana is concerned. She will not be able to read his thoughts, or his feelings.”

Riker started to chuckle again. “Now I really hope she says yes,” he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “That woman will flip when she learns her daughter has chosen someone unemotional.”

......

Deanna knew she was staring. She really couldn’t believe her ears. While the sentiment was appreciated she never expected to hear Data utter the words ‘Will you allow me the benefit of being your fraudulent fiancé?’

“Counsellor, are you well?” the android nudged as she continued to look stunned.

“The...the benefit?” she muttered after a time.

“Yes. Although this endeavour would be primarily to aid you with your independence from your mother’s will; I too hope to benefit from the life experience of being in a formal relationship.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Though, Data, we would only be engaged to be married in the most shallow of ways. For appearances only. I’m not sure how much genuine human behaviour you will have the chance to observe, or be able to mimic.”

“Then may I also propose that we go on a few dates before your mother’s arrival,” he suggested. “This way I can be sure to be schooled in the subtle nuances of your personality when you are involved with a man and thus you can instruct me in ways that I might be better at conveying my interest towards you.”

“That’s actually a very clever plan,” she said with admiration. “But I haven’t actually excepted your offer yet.”

“It is my understanding that Lwaxana arrives in three days,” he said with importance. “I believe that if you should not find another person to assist you in your ruse that we should get started as soon as possible.”

Deanna frowned and tapped a manicured nail against her lovely jewel toned lips. “Hmm...Other than Will I honestly can’t think of anyone else. I already asked Worf before I asked Will—but don’t tell him. It might hurt his feelings. He also declined. I could ask Beverly, but Mother knows me too well and would see right through me.”

“That is unfortunate. Dr. Crusher would have been an ideal choice and strikes me as ‘your type’,” said Data with a slight upturn to one corner of his mouth.

“My type?” she repeated with a giggle.

“Yes. She has a strong character, is highly intelligent, quick on her feet in a crisis, and is very physically attractive.”

“I’m starting to think that you would like to date Beverly,” Deanna teased.

“I honestly had not considered dating anyone since...” 

The android trailed off in an uncharacteristically shy way causing the empath to feel bad about her jibe. Even if she could sense nothing from him she was well aware by now of his brief affair with Yar.

“No matter,” he added, leaving his thoughts unspoken. “You are also an intriguing prospect, Deanna.”

“Am I?” she asked, accepting his desire to push on.

“Yes. You are quite beautiful, well balance both emotionally and intellectually; as well as cultured, and I believe you are considered to be a catch.”

Deanna giggled again. “A catch? I’m not sure if I would call myself that.”

“As someone recently told me; a man would have to be an idiot to turn you down.”

“Well, you’re no idiot, Data.”

“Thank you,” he replied reflexively.

“Fine. Why don’t we have one date this evening as a trial run. If things between us aren’t as fake as they could be then maybe I’ll accept your proposal.”

Data gave her a grin this time before nodding. “Thank you Deanna. I will endeavour to dazzle you.”

The woman watched him leave her office. She was left shaking her head. She knew deep down that this was going to be a disaster, but the android was so keen that she had to at least give him a chance. She decided to relate to him as the unemotional, fairly asexual person he was and to keep to the basics.

......

Wesley sat cross-legged on Data’s sofa while the android checked his appearance in his standing mirror. Geordi, who had only just heard of the strange date that was about to take place, came rushing into the room.

“Geez, Data, way to bury the lead,” the engineer complained.

“I do not understand your quandary, Geordi,” said Data as he smoothed his hair in his reflection.

“Nah, Data. Come on,” whined Wes as he jumped up and started to mess with his hair. “You went through the trouble of dressing up. Don’t be all prim and proper. You want to look dapper, but also a little more casual than she’s used to.”

“Wes, you get that this is a make believe date, don’t you?” asked Geordi with dismay.

“Sure...make believe,” the boy said with a laugh.

“Kid, you gotta calm down. Data is not looking for a hook up with Troi. He’s trying to do her a favour.”

They both looked to the android for his thoughts on the matter, but Data was looking at the adjustment to his normally orderly hair. Wes had fluffed it a little and now there was a curl of fringe on one side of his forehead. 

“Is this better?” Data asked, still uncertain that such a change was necessary.

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Geordi, not really caring either way.

“Gosh, Geordi, you aren’t jealous are you?” teased Wesley.

“Jealous? What? Deanna is welcome to date whomever she likes. Even if it’s Data.”

“That did sound rather dismissive,” observed Data. “Perhaps you have no designs on the counsellor, but have a bruised ego nonetheless that she did not consider asking you first?”

“Fine. Maybe,” said Geordi, practically pouting. “So where are you taking her tonight?”

Wes bounced back onto the sofa and chuckled. “They’re going to the holodeck to watch an outdoor movie and picnic on the beach,” he mused.

“Geez, all that sand gonna be okay with you, Data?”

“Geordi, I am not some simplistic automaton,” the android said, sounding rather miffed. “The sand will not suddenly sift into my synthetic body and damage my gears.”

“Okay, sorry,” Geordi said putting his hands up defensively. “I suppose you won’t be getting naked either, so no discomfort to her either.”

Data and Wesley exchanged a look. “Um, Geordi...you know this isn’t a real date, right?” Wesley mocked, using his own joke against him.

Geordi came over to the teen and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him over in his seat. 

Data was not entirely sure what to make of the cruel act, but then his friends started laughing and he deduced that it was only playful roughhousing. Another nuance of human social behaviour he did not quite understand.

.....


	2. Line In The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first ‘date’ Deanna and Data have a discussion about friendship and romance. Things don’t go as planned.

Data arrived at Deanna’s quarters promptly at nineteen-thirty hours, as they had agreed. She called out to him from her bedroom that she only needed a moment longer to get ready. Data found it fascinating that she would put so much effort into her appearance for their fictitious date.

When the empath came out to greet him, Data had to admit to himself that he approved of her aesthetics. She had her hair done to one side in a braid that then cascaded onto her left shoulder in a loose fall of dark spiral curls. Her make up was slightly more intense than her normal day look with a very smokey eye and red lip. Her dress was simple, but the ruby red drew attention to her mouth and brought colour to her cheeks. 

Deanna in turn was surprised to see Data out of his uniform. She was happy to see he had decided to try something new. He was wearing a tailored suit in midnight blue with a lighter blue collared shirt underneath. She vaguely wondered if he had planned to wear a tie but had removed it; or perhaps whichever friend was helping him had removed it for him. 

She was also intrigued by his mildly tussled hair. The last time she saw him look so casually disheveled was after taking a tumble on an away mission. It was nice to see him at least pretend to know what relaxed should look like.

After exchanging pleasantries they walked down the corridor in content silence. When they reached their destination it was more or less what she had expected. Only so far things weren’t quite what either of them had anticipated.

Deanna held her breath as they entered the holodeck. She had no idea what awaited her since her date had insisted on keeping it a surprise. Though she did suspect there was a panic involved since Data had a wicker basket hooked on one arm.

She speculated briefly to herself about who he might have consulted about what to do on their trial date. He might have even asked Riker since the man knew her the most intimately, but he could have easily discussed his options with Geordi since he was regarded as his best friend and had the most experience wooing women. 

She never once considered that Wesley Crusher was involved and seriously wouldn’t have believed him if he had said as much. The mood was too mature; candlelight along the shoreline and a blanket laid out in the sand. They were just close enough to the ocean to hear the water, but not so close that the roll of the incoming tide was deafening.

Then she noticed a screen had been mounted several meters away with a projection unit. This was the holodeck and such literal representations were not completely necessary to view a movie if desired, however she found the authenticity and attention to detail warmed her heart a little. It was good to see that a seemingly unmovable man like Data could be sentimental if he tried.

Data helped her to sit on the ground, like a gentleman. Then he undid his jacket buttons and joined her. He placed the basket between them and began to lay out several items. Deanna put a hand on his forearm to stop him.

“Data, since I know you don’t require food and you take little pleasure from wine,” she began with a lighthearted air, “Why don’t you leave all that for a moment and we can chat a little first?”

“Chat, Deanna?”

“Sure. How was your day?” she asked as she leaned more towards him.

Data raised an eyebrow at her question. “You and I spent most of our day together on the Bridge,” he reminded her.

“Okay...well, did anything happen recently that was interesting to you? Something you might like to share?”

She could tell he was giving it some thought. “I recently had the notion of adopting a feline companion,” he said plainly.

“You would like to get a cat?” she prodded, pleasantly surprised by the idea.

“Yes. I have found that some of my acquaintances over the years have cared for animals when a romantic relationship, or starting a family has not been an option for whatever reason. Since I seem to find myself in this same category I thought it would be mutually beneficial to take up a feline companionship.”

“Huh, I think that’s a really endearing and optimistic proposition,” she told him with a smile. “But Data...not all cats are loving and sweet. Some take a lot of work and are never the best companions.”

“I have the benefit of no ego to bruise, or feelings to hurt if the cat I choose is not affectionate,” he explained. “Therefore I am ideal to offer my quarters to almost any sort of cat.”

“Sure until it chews up your boots, or shreds your couch,” she said with a chuckle.

“Do they do those sorts of destructive things?”

Now she was laughing, though she tried not to seem as though she was laughing at him. “Yes, Data. They can do those sorts of things. Most often it is not malicious behaviour, merely boredom or natural instinct.”

Data seemed to be rethinking it. “Thank you for your insight. Perhaps I will do more research into the matter before making any final decisions.”

“You know what? I think I will have a glass of wine now,” she said kindly.

Her date was content to assist her and poured them both a glass. It was a red whine with a fruity overtone and touch of bitterness to the aftertaste. Deanna noted that he had brought several cheeses and breads to go with it. There was also a selection of berries and fruits. It was more mid-afternoon fair for a picnic than evening, but she didn’t have the heart to comment.

“What movie did you choose?” she asked between nibbles of french bread.

“It is called ‘When Harry met Sally’,” he told her. 

Deanna took a sip of her wine to try and find the best way to tell him it was a bad choice. Especially if she had to try and explain the ‘I’ll have what she’s having’ scene.

“Data...do you know anything about this story?”

He shook his head. “It was recommended to me. Though I do know that it falls into the category of friends to lovers.”

She visibly grimaced. “Data these two people meet and they are seemingly opposites. They become casual friends and then years later they become somewhat best friends. One day they cross the line and sleep with each other. Then the story becomes more about what happens when one person wants more from a relationship than the other.”

“So it is a pictorial on human nature and how men and women relate to each other through friendship.”

“Some would say that it argues the point that men and women simply cannot be friends. Eventually there is a physical attraction and someone always gets hurt.”

“What of the benefit of entering into a romantic partnership with a steadfast friend? I believe this can be mutually beneficial and lead to a longterm, stable relationship.”

“Sure, sometimes. But not always,” she said. She didn’t really know if he would understand the emotional part of the story. “Sex among emotional beings can become confusing.”

“Deanna...you and I will not require to have sexual intercourse in order to fool your mother, so there is no need to be concerned.”

She didn’t really understand him for a moment. She supposed he was trying to reassure her that since she was an emotional being she would not have to worry about having sex with him and confusing the act with something more meaningful. 

“I know, Data,” she said after reflecting. “I would never ask you to either.”

“Because you do not find me desirable?”

Deanna knew he was simply being his analytical self, but if any other man asked such a thing she would feel compelled to reassure him that was not the case.

“This has nothing to do with whether I find you sexually desirable or not. In fact, I never would have even considered you as a possible partner if I didn’t strongly believe your were an attractive, desirable man. Otherwise my mother would see right through my bluff.”

“I appreciate your candour in this matter,” he said softly. “Although I am not a conceded person it is reassuring to hear such things from a sensual woman such as yourself.”

“Sensual?” she repeated, hoping she wasn’t blushing and blaming the wine for the sudden warmth spreading through her. 

There was no way that Data was turning her on. They were just talking; he was being his usual self. A change in clothes and some ruffled hair didn’t make his personality suddenly more enticing. He was only lowering his voice because they were alone, not because he was trying to seduce her. 

“Yes, Deanna. Everyday I note your attention to how you present yourself. You give yourself the respect of being your most beautiful, while still maintaining an approachable warmth and openness to others. Some would say that this speaks to your inner beauty; the true value of your wonderful personhood that shines through and touches those around you.”

Now she was sure. Something odd was happening. She had never heard him speak of anyone so sincerely in such an affectionate way. Because for lack of better definition that was how he was coming across. Affectionate and loving and respectful. 

“Data, please don’t take offence, but did you make all that up for this date, or are these thoughts you had about me before?”

“I not do understand your query, Deanna,” he stated while tilting his head in that most reassuring way.

“What you just said was so very lovely and kind. I only wondered if it was something you put together in preparation to play my fiancé?”

He furrowed his brow and nodded a few times. “I understand now. Did I sound false?”

“No,” she said adamantly taking his hands in hers. “The opposite actually. I really believed you. Every delightful word.”

“Then my words pleased you?”

She was getting worked up about it now. For some reason she really needed to know.

“Yes, Data. In case you couldn’t tell you made me blush. Did you really mean all those things you said?”

“Of course I did,” he said without realizing the full gravity of how he had moved her. “You are one of my dearest, most respected friends. If I can learn even the most basic of your manners to inspire others to accept and trust me it would be an honour.”

Maybe it was the wine, or maybe she was lonelier than she even realized, but she took one of his hands, brought it to her lips and kissed his palm. 

“Thank you, Data. Sometimes it’s nice to hear such things from a man.”

“This is the second instance that you have referred to me as a man,” he observed. His golden eyes were intently studying her face and she noted how he lingered on her lips.

“You know, if we are to be convincing we should kiss from time to time,” she said coyly batting her long lashes at him.

“I concur, though I do apologize in advance if my technique leaves something to be desired.”

If she didn’t know any better she would think he was being bashful, almost self-deprecating to put off any shortcomings. Though she doubted that if he could be programmed to know how to have sex that he would be a terrible kisser.

They leaned into one another then and shared a chaste peck. Data frowned and scooted closer to her so that he could better affect the kiss he intended. The second kiss was still closed mouthed, but felt much more genuine. When Deanna moved back she found that he was left posed, waiting for more. This time she closed the distance left between them and kissed him more passionately, hoping to convey how real engaged lovers should kiss.

Data was mildly intrigued when Deanna persuaded his mouth to open and deepened their kiss. While he could not feel anything from it, arousal or otherwise, he found the stimulation began to rapidly create subroutines and new associations to her. 

He let his companion continue to direct them and noted what angle, pressure, etcetera she preferred. As the movements began to become repetitive—well repetitive for an android—he took a chance and added his own interpretation to her ministrations. He cupped her face and tilted her slightly in a new direction. He was unsure if she approved until he heard her moan into his mouth. Then her hands were suddenly fisting into his hair and she was practically climbing into his lap.

Data had no objection to her eagerness, however his sexual subroutines began to initiate and he had to make them pause. 

“Deanna,” he whispered, panting some to increase air circulation to his overheating systems. 

She was panting too. She whimpered slightly and sucked one last time on his lower lip as he pulled away.

“Deanna, I believe it is pertinent to inform you that my sexuality programme is initiating and unless you desire to proceed on to intercourse it would be best advised that we desist.”

That got her attention. She had gotten so lost in his attention that she had forgotten that this was only pretend. She felt quite ashamed of herself all of a sudden.

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to take advantage of you,” she told him, flustered. “You have nothing to be worried about. You are a very, very excellent kisser.”

“Are you alright?” he asked with trepidation. “Did we cross a line?”

She smiled weakly and looked away. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was, or even how admittedly turned on he was becoming. 

“No, of course not. I know this was meaningless. I just got carried away in the moment. I’m only human—well half-human—and gave into temptation. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course...only...”

“Only what?” she pressed taking his hand again.

He wanted to tell her that it had been meaningless to him as well. It should have been, but something about the way his systems sprang to life as though not needing his permission told him a different story. But she only needed his help as a friend and if he confessed his concerns he could not only muddy their friendship, but could deter her from proceeding with her ruse. 

In that moment this was the worst possible outcome for him. To watch her become engaged to someone else and possibly even choose a life away from the Enterprise. Then he would never have the chance to explore what was developing between them, if there was anything.

“It is of no importance at this time,” he said with a faint smile. “Shall we stay and watch the film, or do you think we have created enough data for you to make your decision?”

Deanna hesitated. She had never expected things to go this way. Data was always so dependable and literal. If she had a choice she would have told him that they had no business to try and pretend to be a couple because truthfully she was now worried that she would end up believing it. However, since she was the only one to get her feelings hurt, she decided to move ahead. A little heartache over a friend was better than a life altered beyond her imagining with a stranger.

“Yes, I do. I think you will be a most acceptable decoy lover,” she said with a genuine smile.

Data took her hand and kissed the back of it before helping her to stand. Then he bent down to collect what was left of their spread and put it back into the basket. Deanna felt another sliver of shame as she blatantly admired his backside as he bent over in front of her. She was definitely going to need to get a real boyfriend soon.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this comes off as a little fast. Mostly I wanted to give a taste of where they both are at in their lives and their perceptions of things. More to come ;)


	3. Be careful what you wish for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a public display on the Bridge Data has a talk with Geordi.

The next morning Riker smirked as he entered the Bridge and took his seat next the captain. 

“Why so jovial this morning, Number One?” asked Picard with a grin of his own.

“It would seem that our very own Mr. Data had a hot date last night,” Riker mused as he leaned forward on one knee.

This made Wesley chuckle and look over at Data. 

“Oh, is that so?” inquired the captain, his interest piqued. “And who pray tell was the lucky woman—assuming of course that it was a woman?”

Data swivelled slightly in his chair and opened his mouth to reply, but then he closed it again without uttering a word.

“It was Counsellor Troi,” Will offered on his behalf.

“Oh really? Was this some sort of social exercise then?”

“Not exactly,” Riker added with another grin.

“Data, you can tell people about how you’re seeing Deanna,” muttered Wes at the helm. “That’s sort of the point.”

“It is my understanding that a gentleman does not kiss and tell,” said the android.

“Whoa, now hold on a sec,” said Riker in protest, rising from his seat. “Who said anything about kissing? Did you kiss Deanna?”

Data looked away and returned to his duties.

“Data?” The first officer was not happy with his reluctance to make a statement. This whole Data thing had quickly become a double edged sword of sorts.

The Second Officer turned again and addressed him. “Sir, it is my understanding that it is impolite to discuss one’s romantic endeavours while on active duty and without the consent of the other person.”

“I believe that it is always in bad taste to discuss one’s conquests while on duty,” noted Worf in support of Data’s concern.

“I agree,” added Picard with a tug to straighten his uniform tunic. “Best save your personal lives for personal time.”

Riker sat back down in his chair and looked quite disgruntled. He was fine with the idea of Data playing the awkward fiancé in the abstract, but to actually consider he stood a chance with a woman like Deanna was not sitting well with him.

As if knowing everyone had just been discussing her, Deanna entered the Bridge and took her seat. She gave a nod to her captain and then to Riker. She noticed he was glaring at the back of Data’s head and already she could feel his male ego arching it’s back like a territorial cat.

“So, if I may,” she began addressing her fellow officers. “I have just been speaking to my mother and as you all know by now she will be joining us in two days.”

“Yes, of course,” said Picard, ignoring his first officer’s bad mood. “How is your mother? I always like to get an idea of how Lwaxana is doing in general before she is unleashed on my crew.”

“Captain,” Deanna chided. 

She knew he wasn’t wrong. Her mother was like a force of nature, especially on her latest visit when she set her sights on him. She still didn’t think it was necessary to vocalize his distaste.

“Apologies,” Picard said firmly, “but you have made sure to let her know that I am unavailable for this visit?”

Wesley bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the man’s desperate need to abstain from the woman’s company.

“Yes, sir. I have,” Deanna reassured him. “Now if only she would listen to me or my opinions. That would be a miracle.”

“Did you inform her of our arrangement?” asked Data with interest.

All eyes were suddenly on Deanna. “Yes, Data, I did. A lot of good it did me. She still insists I meet her choice of husband. This time it is the son of one of her long-standing friends. So he will be Betazoid and so will his family. I’m just glad they won’t be able to spy on you at all.”

“Spy on Data, Counsellor?” nudged Picard.

“Yes, sir. I suppose it would be pertinent to make a formal announcement,” she said with a touch of nerves. “Data has kindly agreed to pose as my fiancé in order to deter my mother’s efforts to marry me off.”

“Mr. Data has?” asked the captain, a bemused smirk playing on his features. “And do you think he is up to such a gruelling task? I say gruelling not because of you, understand, but due to Lwaxana’s relentless nature.”

“I think he is,” she said with pride. 

The newly formed couple glanced at one another and Riker rolled his eyes.

“Well good luck,” Will scoffed. “Your new in-laws might not be able to read Data, but they will catch you up pretty quickly if you’re disingenuous.”

“I don’t think I’ll have any issue convincing them of my sincerity,” she informed him.

“Oh yeah?” he mocked. “I’ve known the two of for a while now and I don’t believe it.”

“That is because you are aware that it is a ruse,” Data countered.

“He has a point, Data,” said Wesley with concern. “Maybe the two of you should show him how authentic you can be.”

“Perhaps later when we are off duty,” said Data.

“No, I think you should show us now,” pressured Riker.

“I have no objections,” said Picard. “Mr. Worf?”

“I would like to say that I had, but my curiosity is too strong,” said the Klingon.

Deanna shrugged her shoulders dramatically before standing and crossing over to meet Data at the front of the Bridge.

“Is this alright with you?” he whispered, looking for her consent on the matter.

“Will needs convincing and so will everyone else,” she confided. “So, think of this as your public audition.”

He gave her a curt nod before stepping even closer and wrapping his arms around her. She in turn encircled hers around his neck. They kissed in the same fashion as the night before; starting off easy and then deepening it into something all together too intimate for public consumption.

“I think the boy should cover his eyes,” called Worf from the back of the Bridge. 

Wesley was definitely getting an eye full. “Wow, colour me convinced,” he commented, mildly jealous of the android.

Riker didn’t wait for it to be over. He stormed off the Bridge and took off in a turbolift. 

As the two parted, Picard couldn’t help but clap his hands.

“Was it that awful?” asked Data, believing they were being mocked.

“Not at all. It was perfect. Lwaxana is going to throw a fit,” said Picard, beaming with pride.

“Did Will leave?” inquired Deanna, noticing his absence.

“Yes. I believe your authenticity irked him,” said Worf, a grin pulling at his lips.

“Good,” said the empath with resolve. “He should mind his own business next time.”

“I really hope he doesn’t,” added Wes without thinking. Deanna shot him a look and he corrected himself straight away. “Sorry, you’re right. Shutting up.”

Deanna chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all and gave Data one last peck on the cheek before he retook his seat. “Okay folks, shows over,” she declared.

Wesley glanced at Data a few minutes later and noticed that the android seemed to be smiling to himself. 

......

Geordi LaForge was handing out assignments for the afternoon when he saw Data enter Main Engineering. He hurried his crew along and then snatched his friend and brought him into his office, closing the door.

Data looked more than a little lost as to why he was being pulled aside.

“Is something the matter, Geordi?” the android asked. 

His friend was playing with his hands and nervously shifting on his feet.

“Did you actually kiss Counsellor Troi on the Bridge this morning in front of everyone?” he asked at long last.

“Yes. Ordinarily I would not have done something so inappropriate,” Data explained, “however Commander Riker insisted and no one had any objections.”

“Oh wow,” Geordi commented as he perched on the edge of his desk. “How did he react?”

“He was not happy,” the android told him directly. “I did manage to clear the air a few minutes ago. I asked him if he would prefer to assist Counsellor Troi in my stead, but he said that Lwaxana would most likely be expecting him to play the part and gave me his approval.”

“So, even Riker thinks you’re convincing?”

“It would seem so.” Data watched his friend as he sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Is there still something bothering you?”

“Where did you pick up all this behaviour that would make you so believable?” Geordi prodded.

“I have listened many of recounts of your dates with women; both successful and unsuccessful. As well as those of Commander Riker on occasion. I also found that if I relied upon the subtle clues from Deanna I could respond more accurately to her and how she would want me to behave.”

“So...you’ve analyzed the information available to you and devised a method of determining the most successful way to behave? Hmm, that’s actually pretty smart.”

“Thank you,” said Data with a tilt of head. “I do not wish to rely solely on this system, however, since it could become too stagnant or rigid.”

“But that’s why you’re studying Troi,” said Geordi “So you can watch for variables.”

“Precisely. I believe that it also helps that she has such a high degree of understanding and sympathy. I do not know that this tactic would be as successful in a new relationship.”

“Right. If a woman thinks you’re playing games with her—which technically you would be—then she might become offended or disinterested.”

“I have no authentic romantic self,” added Data with no misgivings. 

“Honestly, no one does until they get some experience and discover what they like and don’t like to do in a relationship.”

“Then you are not offended that I have used your experiences to aid me in mine?”

“No...I suppose I’m a little flattered,” Geordi told him with a shrug. 

“Are we good now?” Data pressed, unsure if he had missed something.

“Yeah, sure,” his friend told him, but the android could tell that he had something else on his mind. “Data...forgive me for asking this but...do you like Deanna?”

“I consider Deanna to be my closest friend after you, Geordi,” he said with raised brows.

“No, yeah, but...” The engineer seemed to be floundering in his attempt to get his meaning across. “Let’s say none of this was going on, or Lwaxana suddenly cancelled her trip. Would you still consider dating Deanna?”

“No, I suppose not,” Data answered frankly. “I had not been planning to date anyone.”

“And now..?”

“We had one date, Geordi, and it was a fake date.”

“But you kissed her?”

“Because we needed to rehearse before we were in front of her mother.”

“So, you don’t care either way?” Geordi asked with importance. “If Deanna called this whole thing off and started dating someone tomorrow it wouldn’t bother you?”

“Why would it bother me? My goal was to ensure that a dear friend did not unnecessarily alter her lifestyle because of an overbearing relative and was allowed to continue serving on the Enterprise.”

“Okay, well what if she falls in love with a lieutenant who can only get further in his career through a promotion to another ship and she’s so enamoured that she wants to go with him?”

“I do not understand your elaborate question,” the android said with a frown. “Deanna is allowed to love whomever she chooses and do with her life as she desires.”

“I guess that answers my question,” Geordi stated, followed by a heavy exhale.

“On the other hand,” Data noted with interest. “If Deanna were to end the ruse and approach me to continue dating in a real sense, I would be intrigued and may decide to do so.”

Geordi chuckled to himself that he hadn’t been asking the right questions. “So, you do like her that way, but only on her terms.”

“Her terms?”

“Data, you’re allowed to want something more from your friendship with Deanna.”

“I disagree,” his friend said, lowering his voice. “Not at present.”

“Then maybe later,” offered Geordi. “Just don’t belittle what you have to offer her.”

“I will keep all of this in mind,” Data told him. “However, I believe we have work to get back to.”

“Of course. Thanks for the chat,” he said, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

Data watched Geordi leave the office before following behind him. He hadn’t really had any such thoughts about starting a relationship with Deanna until the past couple of days. But maybe his friend was right. Maybe it was worth some more consideration.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cheeky Worf.


	4. Better than Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just let the title speak for itself here.

Deanna was sitting in Ten Forward that evening going over some documents from a recent mission. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her mother and the poor man she was bringing to meet her who will most likely be upset with her. This of course reminded her that she needed to finish up so that she could talk with Data again. She was still quite worried that maybe this was a mistake.

It was then that she was startled out of her thoughts. A waiter arrived at her table and even though she had yet to order anything, he deposited a chocolate sundae in front of her.

“I didn’t order this,” the counsellor said before looking up. 

Then she looked at the server and felt a little foolish. It wasn’t the wait staff; it was Data. He had brought the ice cream along with a glass of sparkling water. 

“It is your favourite,” he said taking the seat next to her. “Is it not?”

“One of them, yes,” she said, smiling brightly. “But I haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Then perhaps tonight you can have dessert first,” he offered.

She couldn’t deny that he was picking up on this boyfriend thing fast. She took up a spoonful and passed it through her lips. Data watched in fascination as she physically relaxed into the taste of the confection.

“Oh Data,” she purred, “You’ve spoiled me.”

“I simply saw that you were sitting alone without anything to eat,” he said frankly. Then he picked up her free hand and kissed it. “You looked as though you had been working diligently for hours and required a distraction.”

“Darling, you can distract me anytime,” she said sweetly.

“Are you speaking to myself, or the sundae?” he asked innocently.

She giggled and put down her spoon. “You, Data,” she said with affection. 

He nodded and made a note that he may need to respond to being called darling in the future. 

“Are you currently working on the reports from the Surdain away mission?”

“Yes, Data,” she affirmed. “I must say that when I look over these reports for Captain Picard I almost always know that yours will be eloquent and without incident.”

“Almost always?” he queried.

“There have been times when I have had some minor concerns,” she explained before taking another spoonful.

Data knew that she wasn’t speaking to his thorough dictation, but rather his mental state. That was why she reviewed reports, after all. Sometimes some detail could reveal something not initially thought of, or addressed in a debriefing. She would seek out the crew member in question and have a quick session to assess whether, or not there was something more disconcerting beneath the surface. Something someone might have overlooked themselves, or not been eager to discuss.

“Concerns about me? How so?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

She patted his hand where it sat on the table and gave him a warm smile. 

“I suppose there are times when I need to validate whether you are acting in the best interest of your team. For instance if there is a moment when you place yourself in harm’s way because you know that you will most likely not sustain the same amount of damage that another person might. The captain and I need to corroborate each person’s account to be sure it was necessary. And of course you do have a tendency to act before getting permission if children, or helpless indigenous creatures are involved.”

“I have never disregarded a direct order, Deanna,” he said with purpose.

“Yes, but you know that you have been reprimanded for not attempting to get an order,” she chided.

“I am Second Officer and Chief Science Officer. Perhaps these times are when I was the most senior officer and therefore I could only turn to myself for guidance.”

“Some of them were,” she said with a cheeky grin. 

He was practically squirming as he tried to justify himself to her; or at least as much as the unaffected android could squirm. Most other people probably wouldn’t notice.

“You make it sound as though the captain is wary to ever let me off the ship,” he said with a frown.

“Oh no, not at all,” she reassured him. “We are talking about a few minor concerns over almost four years of service on the Enterprise.”

“Some officers would be demoted, or dismissed for what you are describing.”

She fixed him with an apologetic look. “Data. I didn’t mean to make it sound as though I ever thought you had a death wish, or you would risk the lives of your crew to save a puppy. I simply meant that even you, a seemingly perfect officer, have had moments of questionable behaviour. I think it’s good. I think it shows growth that you aren’t rigid and unchanging.”

“I assure you that I do not have a death wish,” he said sternly.

“I know you don’t,” she said with empathy. She took another delightful spoonful of her dessert and noticed him watching her spoon.

“You seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself,” he said with a whimsical air.

“Do you want to try some?” she asked, indicating the ice cream.

Normally he didn’t indulge in such things since they provided little nutrition and even less in terms of intrigue. However, he nodded politely, thinking that a mate would take something offered by their lover.

Then Deanna did something unusual by his standards. Instead of being offered a spoon, she dipped her index finger into the mixture of ice cream and chocolate syrup and held it up to his lips.

He watched her eyes as he took her proffered finger into his mouth. He made sure to suck off the contents with just the right amount of effort. As he continued to observe her impossibly dark orbs he was sure that her pupils dilated slightly. Anyone else would have missed it.

Her pink lips parted as she quietly gasped. She was only trying to encourage the behaviour that lovers would be prone to display. But watching him suck on her finger stirred something in her. 

“That was...” She had to clear her throat in order to complete her comment. “That was very good. You didn’t even question my actions.”

“I will not be able to question your actions when we are in your mother’s company,” he informed her. “I simply deduced that was what you intended me to do.”

“It was. You know...I never really realized how sexy you could be.”

“I suppose I have not ever had any reason to attempt to be...sexy.”

“No suppose you haven’t,” she reasoned.

“Thank you for the compliment.”

“Of course,” she replied in earnest. Then she just had to ask, “Data do you ever find anyone sexy?”

“As I have explained before, sexual arousal is not something I am capable of experiencing without explicit intension. Even then I do not feel pleasure as you would, but rather perform a series of functions that are designed to replicate the desired effect.”

She was strangely remind of the movie they didn’t watch and the fake orgasm scene.

“You mean to say that you could be in throws of passion and even though you could be groaning and moaning in what sounds like ecstasy, you are really only running a programme that is simulating the experience and you would never actually feel it?”

“That is correct. I have discovered that most women are put off by such a revelation. That the very idea of intercourse begins to sound like sex with an elaborate prop.”

“And how do you view it?”

“I considerate it a conduit that provides me an intimate physical knowledge of my chosen partner. There can be rewards in giving as much as there can be in taking.”

“But Data...what if you can never take? If your lover doesn’t feel that you need them as much as they need you it can lead to feelings of loneliness and fear of abandonment.”

“I need other people in other ways. Just because I am fairly un-sexualized and do not require an orgasm to be convinced of my unyielding bond with another person, does not mean that I should be discounted for my ability to bond at all.”

Deanna blinked a few times. He was full of stunners these days. “You’re right. People should not rely solely on the physicality of their relationships to feel bonded and valued.”

“Precisely. If my partner enjoys sex I would never deny them the pleasure, however it is not a necessity for me.”

“That’s lovely and mature,” she said supportively. “I feel a little as though we should have had this conversation a long time ago.”

“Would there have ever been an occasion for it, though?”

She shook her head. “No, I suppose not. But maybe after what you revealed about Tasha’s importance to you, I could have asked.”

“Although I am not prone to regret, I do find myself pondering from time to time how our relationship could have evolved if I had divulged this notion to her. Though, I could have also had the opposite effect on our friendship and created an awkwardness that may have alienated her from me.”

“Sounds like a fairly normal predicament, unfortunately,” she said after another mouthful of ice cream. “Any person desiring to begin a new dalliance always has that moment of uncertainty where they must face possible rejection in order to reap the rewards they could receive by taking such a chance.”

“But, Counsellor, I do not desire things. I have motivators and ambitions, but desire implies passion.”

Instead of answering him, knowing that she disagreed entirely; she redirected him.

“Data, I think you should call me Deanna at all times,” she said softly, reminding him.

“Of course, my apologies,” he said thoughtfully. “Would it suit better if I came up with a term of endearment such as when you called me ‘darling’?”

She too seemed to give this some consideration. “Normally I would say to go with your gut, or what comes naturally, but maybe we should pick something.”

“I could call you Imzadi if it would be relevant in demonstrating my designs on you to your mother.”

Deanna giggled a little with her mouth full. After swallowing she replied, “No, Data. It could come off as too predictable and sound forced.”

“I suppose it would be acceptable for each of us to refer to the other as darling.”

“Why don’t you think it over some more, see what you come up with,” she said supportively.

“Are you nervous about Lwaxana’s arrival?” he asked with a tilt of his head towards her.

“Honestly?” she sighed. “I am more worried about what this suitor and his family will think of me. I explicitly told my mother to tell them I was taken and she refused. It is rather humiliating to have complete strangers hold certain expectations of you only to let them down.”

“It is not your fault,” he said sternly. “Perhaps we can contact them ourselves and explain the situation?”

“They’re almost here. All of them are travelling together.”

“Then we will have to make sure they are well entertained while they are here and devise a way to ensure they find other means of enjoying their visit.”

“How very diplomatic of you. Perhaps you and your group of musicians could perform for them?”

“A personal concert could be appreciated, however I do not know that your jilted betrothed will want to sit and listen to me play.”

Deanna pursed her lips. “You have a point.”

“I will survey our friends and see if they have any ideas on the subject.”

“Also a good idea,” she said with a smile.

Data was about to stand to leave, but caught himself. He leaned into her personal space and stole a kiss, licking the extra chocolate from his lips afterwards. “The consistency is quite rich,” he commented before walking away.

Deanna simply leaned back in her chair and watched him walk away. The sight of his enticing tongue doing terrible things to her imagination. 

Suddenly Guinan was by her side, looking like the cat who ate the canary. “That’s new,” she mused. “I think I approve.”

“So do I,” said Deanna, lost in her own fantasies for a moment. “I mean...he is quite a good actor.”

“Oh honey...I have seen that android on the holodeck,” the other woman informed her with a knowing air. “He is a ham when he digs into a part. This is real. He likes you.”

The empath straightened in her seat. “What? No,” she said bashfully, dismissing Guinan’s observation. “He is being a good friend. Besides, Data cannot feel attraction.”

“Feelings aside; a good friend you can trust to make out with you and not take advantage? That’s a good friend to have,” she added with a wink. “If I were you I would be wanting to know what else he was willing to do.”

“Guinan! That is not appropriate,” Deanna chided.

“Suit yourself. Send him my way if you choose to crush his vulnerable mechanical heart,” she said with a suggestive intention.

Deanna huffed an exasperated sigh at the outrageous nature of their exchange. Guinan was way off about Data...even if he had sucked on her finger, kissed her and licked his lovely lips in that enticing way. He did all of it of his own free will while playing the part of fiancé. She needed to calm herself. This was only a favour. There was no point in falling for him, it would only lead to heartache—hers.

......


	5. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chat between friends.

Beverly entered Deanna’s office the next afternoon to find her looking stressed and distracted.

“If you don’t have time for our coffee date I’ll understand,” said the doctor with a laboured grin.

The counsellor looked up from whatever she was reading and mirrored her expression. “Oh, no. I could honestly use the break.”

Beverly did the honours and brought them both their usual preferences from the replicator as well as a plate of biscuits.

Deanna picked up a digestive cookie and frowned at the chocolate coating.

“What’s wrong?” asked her friend. “I’ve never seen you look so disappointed by chocolate before.”

“It’s not the cookie,” Deanna replied. “It’s Data.”

“Oh, right. I heard about his proposal. Did he get down on one knee?” Beverly joshed.

“No,” she retorted with a sigh. “But that’s not my issue.”

“What is your issue?”

The empath took a bite of her biscuit and followed it with a sip of coffee. She seemed to need a moment to collect her thoughts.

“Surely he can’t be that awkward and robotic after all this time around humans?” Beverly added as she got a little antsy.

“Actually, that’s what’s bothering me, I think,” Deanna told her with renewed energy. “That’s really what I was expecting to get.”

The redhead gave her a look of confusion as she leaned back in her seat. “Okay, I’ll bite...what are you getting instead?” Then she took a long drink from her mug.

“This is going sound counterintuitive, but Data is acting like a man and it’s really throwing me off balance.”

The doctor arched one eyebrow and crossed her legs. “What do you mean ‘like a man’? Is he mimicking Riker, or LaForge?”

“I don’t think he’s mimicking anyone,” Deanna informed her. “I think he’s been holding back all this time. Like his social programming has dictated that he constantly remain the same because that is how we have all gotten to know him. He’s endeared himself to us as the likeable, kind-natured, unthreatening android who will awkwardly ramble on about unimportant facts and occasionally say the inappropriate thing—without malice of course.”

“Of course,” concurred her friend. “So...if that’s not who he is with you on these little practice dates...who is he?”

“He’s sensitive, smart and intuitive.” As Deanna listed his attributes a funny little smile pulled at her lips. “And sexy.”

“Sexy?” Beverly repeated with obvious doubt. “Sexy in what way?”

“There are these almost unnoticeable changes to the tone and texture of his voice. And it’s in the way he looks at me and gazes into my eyes. Then there’s the way he kisses. No one would ever accuse him of being an android if he greeted them first with a kiss like that.”

Her friend was now hanging on her every word with her mouth hanging slightly open. Clearly she was amazed. “I did hear about that little stunt on the Bridge from Wesley, but I guess I didn’t really think you two needed to be so intimate.”

“My mother arrives tomorrow,” Deanna told her as though trying to prove the validity of her actions. “So we need to cover all our bases if she is going to believe us.”

“What else has Data done that’s got you so distracted?” 

“Nothing really, except last evening he surprised me with ice cream and we may have gotten a little carried away.”

“Please just tell me; don’t make me beg,” prodded Beverly as she put down her mug, abandoning it on the table.

“I was being silly and offering him a taste with my finger. I honestly expected him to question why I wouldn’t just use my spoon. But he didn’t say a thing and he put my finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Beverly, I thought I was going to faint.”

“Heavens, that is rather unusual behaviour for him. You don’t think he’s been studying pornography, or romance novels in preparation do you?”

Deanna took another sip of coffee. “I have no idea. Though, that would help to explain a few things for sure.”

“Are you planning another rendezvous this evening?” Beverly teased.

“Yes. I got so caught up trying to get my case files and reports out of they way for when my mother arrives that all we had time for yesterday was that little visit in Ten Forward.”

“Sounds like you needed a cold shower afterwards,” her friend said with a laugh. “Maybe this is to your advantage. If Data can get a full on emotional and physical reaction from you then Lwaxana won’t be able to poke holes in your intentions.”

“Do you really believe that he is that clever?” Deanna questioned. “Do you think this all part of some elaborate programme and I’m just projecting that he could actually have any interest in me?”

“Hang on,” Beverly interjected, leaning towards her friend. “Are you saying that after a couple of short encounters you think you could actually want to be with him...romantically? Damn, if it is some programme he should get an award or something.”

Deanna covered her eyes with her free hand and groaned. “I know. This is so stupid. I think I’ll play along and feed into his whims while my mother is here and then Data and I will need to have a serious discussion about what the hell he’s gotten up to with all of this new behaviour.”

“Well, all I have to say at this point is proceed with caution,” Beverly warned her. “If he’s got you hot and bothered now there’s no telling where he might go next.”

“Thanks, that’s some very good advice.”

......


	6. Take it Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Data have a casual evening together.

Later on, Deanna found Data waiting outside her quarters.

“If you’ve come to fetch me for our date tonight I’ll need a few minutes to get ready,” she rambled as she let them in and placed her PADD on the table.

Data followed her like a lost puppy as she went around the room straightening up.

“On the contrary, Deanna,” he said as he dodged her when she doubled back. “I believe that an intricate part of being in an established couple is to simply be comfortable in one another’s company.”

She flashed him a dubious look before heading into the bedroom. “So you just want to follow me around?”

“Not exactly,” he said as stood in the open doorway. “I have spoken with my good friend Keiko and she says that she is most content when she and Miles are simply at home. Therefore, I thought we could stay in and you could finish any work that requires your attention and I would do the same.”

Deanna removed the band in hair and tossed it onto her vanity. “Are you sure?”

The android nodded and took a step closer so that the door swished closed. 

“Yes. I believe it will be a good opportunity to observe you in a relaxed setting. Although I am quite familiar with your body language and facial expressions when you are performing your duties, I have not had much opportunity to study you at rest, or when you are off duty. Also, we can take some time to discuss any details that will be pertinent to our ruse without outside distractions.”

The empath had to agree that a night off with her feet up sounded nice. “Sure. That sounds fine,” she said in agreement. She sat on her bed and massaged her scalp, hoping to relieve some of the day’s tension. Data came to stand next to her and she watched him raise his eyebrows.

“May I?” he asked simply.

Deanna bit her lower lip and then nodded. He came to sit behind her with one leg tucked under him. He began to lightly massage her neck and shoulders. Soon he applied more pressure and she let her head lull forward. 

“Is this satisfactory?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Data. It’s lovely,” she hummed. She was trying to go with it and not worry about what Beverly had said earlier about watching her step with him.

After a time he worked his fingers into her hair and rubbed circles into her scalp like she had been doing, but he was so much better at it. She was starting to relax and let herself go limp, leaning her back against his chest, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Data stopped his ministrations since she was too physically close for him to continue.

“If you require a nap I can wait outside,” he whispered in her ear.

Deanna slowly opened her eyes and moved to meet his gaze. Their faces were millimetres from touching and she felt the need to pull away from him.

“Sorry,” she said, trying not to blush. “No nap, but maybe I’ll change into something else.”

“Then I shall wait for you in the next room,” he said kindly.

Before she could stop him, he did his boyfriend thing again and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She felt bad that she almost scolded him for it. He was supposed to be doing these things; it was what she had asked him to do. If she couldn’t handle them it was her problem.

She changed out of her burgundy uniform and put on a set of navy sweats. She even took off her bra, mildly curious to see if he would say anything. She got herself a snack from the replicator and got cozy on the couch.

Data was seated at her workstation and watched her as she came in and did her thing. He was like a person observing an animal in a zoo enclosure. She caught him looking at her so clinically and she patted the couch cushion beside her.

“Come sit with me,” she said with a warm, inviting cadence. 

“Should I change my attire as well?” he asked as he despondently looked down at his uniform.

Deanna smiled brightly, her face flushing at how cute he seemed in that moment. “Do whatever makes you comfortable.”

“I am unable to know what is comfortable, since I am not able to be uncomfortable,” he reminded her.

“Then don’t concern yourself and come sit with me,” she instructed with a touch more insistence.

Data came to sit on the other end of the couch. As per usual he sat with perfect posture, even with his body turned slightly towards her.

“Data, relax a little,” she said, nudging his thigh with her bare foot. 

The android was about to correct her assumptions again and explain that he could not relax when he became distracted by her toes and their painted red nails. Deanna watched him watching her and she wiggled her toes for him.

She could tell that the wheels were turning in his head and startled a little when he picked up both of her feet under the heels and lifted them onto his lap as he swivelled sideways, putting one leg up on the cushions.

She was about to ask him what he doing when he began rubbing her right foot. She put down her plate of sliced apple and cheese and gave into the wonderful pleasure he was providing. It had been some time since someone had massaged her feet.

“Perhaps we should discuss how we became involved,” he said randomly. 

“That’s an easy one,” she said lazily with a grin. “You invited me more intimately into your life when you created Lal. We bonded on a new level and I comforted you after her passing.”

She could tell that he was about to rebut her interpretation of events and put up a hand to stop him. 

“And before you start in on how you didn’t grieve and weren’t upset; you did and you were. Just in your own way. From there we started spending more time together and gradually we realized a mutual attraction.”

“It is also conceivable that we decided that if either of us was to become a parent again in the foreseeable future that we would want to proceed together,” Data added with introspection.

Deanna was taken aback. She was touched by his thoughtful addition. “Yes, I supposed that makes sense too. People have so few reasons to be married nowadays. Having children and providing a stable environment is a good one.”

“Let us hope that your mother does not shower us with endless questions on how we plan to procreate.”

“I’m with you on that one,” she grumbled.

“Is there any particular information I should know about you? Anything a lover would know that I currently do not?”

She gave the question some thought. “Well...I do prefer to sleep on the left side of the bed and prefer baths to showers when I have the time.”

“Do you have any moles, or birthmarks?” Data inquired innocently as he switched feet.

Deanna giggled as he unintentionally tickled her. He apologized and tried to be more careful.

“I have one mole on my inner right thigh, but it’s barely bigger than a large freckle,” she told him. Then she felt the need to ask the same question. “What about you? Do you have any oddities or imperfections?”

“Not as such,” he replied. “I suppose my creator made me without physical flaws. However, I have noted that my navel is not exactly centred and is ever so slightly more to the left side of my abdomen.”

She made a mental note to try catch a glimpse sometime to see if it was true. “I suppose you don’t have a preferred side of the bed.”

“No. I do not,” he answered, refraining from commenting further.

They carried on chatting for some time and then went back to their respective work. For some reason her thoughts kept returning to the way Data was so eager to touch her and she was left with the nagging question of whether she should be reciprocating. Logically, he didn’t need the same physical luxuries such as massages and hugs, but she needed to be sure.

“Data, if you ever want me to massage your feet you’ll let me know, right?”

The android gave her a most perplexing look. “I can assure you that I will never require you to massage my feet.”

“How can you be so entirely certain if you’ve never had someone do it before?”

“Ah, I have and it was found to serve no benefit,” he countered.

“What? When?” she found herself asking.

“When I was first brought to the scientists at Starfleet Command they ran a battery of tests both on my internal neural net and on my external perception functions. I can say without a doubt that I am neither ticklish, nor does my musculoskeletal system reap any reward from massage.”

“And it doesn’t feel good?” she pressed.

“I perceive the pressure, warmth and dexterity of the hands applied to my bioplast, however I do not interpret the stimulation as either pleasurable, or uncomfortable.”

Deanna was left wondering if sex might be the same, but didn’t dare ask him. “That seems unfortunate.”

“It is to my benefit that I do not experience pain with the intensity of a human; and as such it keeps me from becoming a deviant that I do not desire pleasurable stimulation.”

“Do you think Lore could feel pleasure and pain?”

“I do not, however I do believe he could feel something akin to it through his positive and negative emotions. He also seemed to derive a thrill from other people’s pain.”

“Yeah, so I heard,” she muttered. She hadn’t actually had the opportunity to meet his brother and only had reports and counselling sessions from the aftermath to go on.

“It is getting late,” Data said, taking the opportunity to stand. “I should let you get some much needed sleep and we will reconvene before your mother’s arrival.”

“Good idea,” Deanna said as she stood as well. She stretched out her arms over her head and yawned. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she caught him staring at her midriff as it peaked out from under her top when it shifted upwards during her stretch.

“Goodnight, Data,” she said kindly.

“Goodnight, Deanna.”

She noticed after he was gone that neither of them had used any affectionate monikers and she wondered if maybe they weren’t necessary in the end.

.....


	7. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lwaxana and her friends arrive. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole Reittan Grax from Manage a Troi. The other two I made up, but I believe there was mention of a nephew he wanted to suggest to Lwaxana for Deanna. This story does take place before that episode. Side note—In my mind Gottrim is played by Bruce Campbell because he fits the bill : )

Deanna couldn’t help but have her hackles up long before her mother materialized on the transporter platform. Even Chief O’Brien took notice of her unusually anxious aura. Data stood beside her, attempting to lend her his support, but she seemed to be ignoring him all together at the moment.

“Ready when you are, Counsellor Troi,” said O’Brien.

The woman let out a long, shaky breath before giving him a nod.

“Energizing,” the chief told them.

Four people materialized on the platform. Deanna had already informed Data of their visitors. Her intended suitor, Gottrim, was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes, broad shoulders and a square jaw. Beside him was his mother, Shannara, a woman of about Lwaxana’s age with her hair done up in an elaborate beehive. The middle aged man was Gottrim’s uncle and Shannara’s brother, Reittan Grax. He was an old friend of her mother’s and he already looked less than pleased to be there.

“Hello, Little One! How are you my darling girl?” Lwaxana greeted her daughter telepathically.

“Mother, please,” she said aloud calmly. “You know I prefer that you speak out loud when you visit me.”

“Whatever for? Your charming captain isn’t here?” she questioned, continuing inside her head.

Deanna decided to ignore her impertinence and redirect them. “Hello everyone and welcome to the Enterprise,” she said politely to their guests.

Gottrim was first to descent from the platform. He came over and took her hand. “Hello Deanna,” he purred before kissing it. “You are a remarkable beauty. I have to admit that I was unsure about becoming your intended, but I can see now that my uncle was right about you.”

Deanna thought he was basing an awful lot of his perception on her on her physical appearance. While flattering that was not how she cared to judge a potential spouse.

“Well, Gottrim it is so lovely to meet you, however—.”

“However, you all must be tired from the journey,” her mother interjected loudly, using her speaking voice at last. “Deanna, this is Shannara, Gottrim’s mother and his uncle, my dear old friend Reittan.” She introduced each of her companions, but did not bother to include Data or O’Brien in the exchange.

“Mother, where is Mr. Homn?” Deanna asked with interest.

“Oh, he’s coming over with the luggage, Little One,” her mother explained.

“Fine, why don’t I show you to your rooms,” Deanna added as she gestured towards the door.

“Deanna,” Data called from beside her.

She visibly grimaced. In her flustered state she had forgotten he was even there. 

“Oh my goodness, Data. I am so sorry,” Deanna told him with humility. “Everyone, I would like you to meet Mr. Data. He is the ship’s Second Officer.”

“Huh, I thought he was your valet,” commented Shannara as she looked the android up and down.

O’Brien snickered and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

“No actually, Data is my fiancé,” Deanna corrected with a mischievous grin.

Lwaxana paused and regarded her daughter with a very serious look of betrayal. Then her stony features broke with lighthearted laughter. 

“Oh, sweetheart! You jest!” she exclaimed. “Come now everyone, lets clear the way so that our things may be brought over.”

As the party funnelled out of the room Deanna gave Data one last look of apology. He was left wondering how exactly she thought their plan was going to work if she was too distracted to even implement it properly.

“That Gottrim is a very attractive fellow,” said O’Brien once they were alone.

“Do you think he is more handsome than myself?” asked Data.

“Well, not more handsome. Perhaps...just a different aesthetic. You know, more burly.”

If O’Brien didn’t know any better he would say the android looked as though he was doubting himself.

“Do you think she liked it when he kissed her hand?” he asked after a moment.

“Nah, not at all,” the chief told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’re not jealous are you?”

“I am not capable of jealousy,” Data said with confidence. “Besides, I know Deanna is not looking for a mate because she already has one.”

“Yeah, but your engagement is only pretend. So, if she was theoretically attracted to him there wouldn’t be anything stopping her...theoretically.”

Data furrowed his brow. “Chief O’Brien, will you please see to our visitors’ things. I believe I should begin to take my role as fake fiancé more seriously.”

“Aye, sir,” affirmed the chief, doing his best not to grin.

.......

Data caught up to the group in the large reception room of Lwaxana’s Ambassador suite. He dodged his way over to Deanna’s side and took her hand. She glanced down as their fingers intwined and smiled.

“Hello again,” Data said softly. Then he leaned down and kissed Deanna in a provocative fashion and the room became very still.

“I think that there has been some confusion,” announced Reittan. “Lwaxana you did explain to your daughter that my nephew is a fantastic match? She does understand what an intended is, does she not?”

“My apologies,” said Lwaxana as she glared at the android. “I’m certain that I had no idea that my daughter could be so disrespectful. Deanna, will you tell your robot friend to stop whatever this silly game is at once.”

“No, Mother,” Deanna stated finally holding her ground. “I did tell that I was engaged already and implored you to offer my gratitude and sympathies to your friends. But you wouldn’t listened and were already on your way. So here we are. Data and I are very much in love and want to be married.”

“Oh please,” scoffed her mother. “Data is no more capable of being your husband than is this light fixture,” she added pointing a decorative sconce. “He’s not even alive. He’s a machine.”

“I thought it was suspicious that I couldn’t sense anything from him,” grumbled Reittan under his breath to his sister. “Being romantic with an outsider is bad enough, but a robot? How perverse.”

“Deanna, I could offer you so much more than this empty fellow,” said Gottrim as he inserted himself between Deanna and her fiancé. “Does he even know how to speak your language?” he added telepathically. “Why play around with an unfeeling robot when you can have the real thing? I assure you that I can touch every part of you.”

Deanna shuddered at the sudden invasion of his lurid intensions on her mind. She felt dirty as he schmoozed all over her and moved so that Data was physically shielding her from him.

“You are being childish,” Lwaxana scolded as she retreated.

“Mother, read my emotions,” her daughter said defiantly. 

Then Deanna turned her attention to Data and she kissed him. At first her fear and anxiety were still too prevalent, but he placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck and she slowly melted into him. A look of horror fell over Lwaxana’s face as she began to sense her adoration and affection.

“Stop that, this instant!” she cried. “Hallway, now!”

They had barely separated when she snatched her daughter by the arm and dragged her outside.

Data was left standing with the others, unsure of how to proceed.

“So, you’re really a machine?” asked Gottrim warily.

“An android, actually,” he said firmly. “Though I do aspire to emulate humans in anyway possible. Humanity fascinates me.”

“You seem to be formed like a human as well,” noted Shannara with a glint of curiosity. “Are you...accurately depicted?”

“Sister, please,” Reittan said with offence. “Do not ask the mechanical man if he is a man in every way.”

“Well he must be if Deanna fancies him so strongly,” rebutted Shannara. “Are there many like you? Is there perhaps a way one can purchase a companion of your sort?”

“Mother, that is so vulgar,” complained Gottrim. Though secretly he was curious as well and wondered if maybe there were female robots available.

Data gave her an almost undetectable look of disgust. “I am unique and cannot be bought or sold. I am a person in both mind and body.”

The woman seemed fixated on a sexual interpretation of his words and she fanned herself with her hand. 

“Oh my,” she blushed. “You do have a way with words.”

Out in the corridor, Lwaxana was pacing back and forth. “This is terrible,” she whined telepathically.

“Mother, I tried to tell you not to meddle,” Deanna replied in her native way.

“I expected you to test me with Commander Riker on your arm. But this? That Data person?” she continued in accusatory tones. “I honestly thought he was there to greet us because your captain and ex-lover were too busy.”

“They are too busy,” Deanna concurred. “But Data was also there to support me. He would like you to accept him.”

“Oh no...this is all a game to you,” her mother concluded with bitterness. “You love making me look the fool. No one believes that Data—that babbling, socially inept weirdo—is capable of loving you. What sort of life would you have? He can’t provide you with children, I would imagine. And you might think that his vacant psychic output is soothing now, but let me tell you from experience. One day you’ll want to murder him. He’ll be like a sucking black hole of emptiness.”

“Are you finished?” Deanna chided.

Lwaxana smoothed her dress and touched a hand to her hair as though her verbal assault had been a fist fight. “Yes. I think so. However...”

“Go on, Mother,” her daughter huffed.

“I would like you to at least keep an open mind. Maybe spend some time to get to know Gottrim before you dismiss him.”

“Mother, if I open my mind to that man there’s no telling what obscene thing he might do, or say.”

“You just aren’t used to Betazoid men anymore,” Lwaxana said with a frown. “They know what they want and they don’t apologize for it.”

“Some subtlety would be nice,” she complained. “He was practically undressing me with his eyes. Not to mention the oppressive sexual overtones he was projecting.”

“Well, nudity is nothing to be ashamed of and neither is a healthy libido.”

“I want a life partner who knows all of me, not just my body.”

“Then get to know him and let him get to know you,” her mother said in manner that left her no room for argument.

“Fine. I’ll try,” Deanna conceded, knowing her mother was too stubborn to change her mind. “Now let’s go back inside and finish apologizing,” she suggested sternly.

As the two Troi women rejoined the group they came to find Data and Gottrim arm wrestling at the table. It looked like Data was making a show of pretending to struggle before diligently beating the Betazoid.

“Damn! Best three out of five,” said Gottrim, convinced that he almost had the android that time.

“Is everything alright?” inquired Lwaxana, unsure of what to make of the scene.

“Of course,” beamed Shannara. “My son has taken a fast liking to your fiancé, Deanna.”

Deanna just stood in dumbfounded silence for a moment. “He...he has?” she finally managed.

“Yes,” the woman said with delight. “We don’t have androids on Betazed, as you well know. Data is just such a curious person.”

This gave Lwaxana an idea. A terrible idea. “Well, if everyone is getting along so well then why don’t we all have dinner together this evening? I mean we were going to anyways, but now it can be a celebration!”

“It was going to be before, wasn’t it?” muttered Reittan. He still seemed miffed about the whole thing.

“Dinner sounds wonderful, Mother, but there’s no need to make it anything too extravagant,” Deanna insisted.

“Come now. How often does my only daughter get engaged?” Lwaxana said with an enthusiasm that didn’t quite feel authentic. 

“That would be most kind of you, Mrs. Troi,” said Data. He stood from the table and came to stand with Deanna. 

“Oh please,” she said with an overly sweet smile. “We’ll be family soon. Call me ‘mother’.”

Data looked to Deanna for guidance. She pursed her lips but forced a grin. “Go on, Data.”

“Thank you, Mother,” he said, the term of endearment sounding alien from his throat. “We shall see you for dinner. And you as well, Gottrim, Shannara, and Reittan. It was a pleasure to meet you all.”

Gottrim gave him a firm handshake before they took their leave. Once they were out door, Deanna didn’t stop walking until they were safely in the turbolift.

“This is a disaster,” she declared, disheartened. “My mother just called my bluff.”

“Do you believe she will attempt to have us married before she leaves the ship?” Data asked her with concern.

“She might,” she lamented. “Look, we’ll go to dinner tonight, make nice and if things go badly then I’ll throw myself on her mercy once we’re alone.”

“Could you not simply skip ahead and explain everything now?”

“Is that what you want?” she asked with trepidation. “Would you like me to end this charade now?”

“I suppose you went through the trouble of preparing me and convincing your mother that we are serious in our devotion,” he said with some consideration. “I am curious to see how dinner may play out.”

“So we’ll wait and see for now?”

“I am agreeable to wait for now.”

They talked more about what was said and how they might approach these people differently when they sat down that evening.

......


	8. Love is Just a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna runs into Gottrim in Ten Forward. Meanwhile Data is confronted by Lwaxana.

Deanna was in Ten Forward making sure that Mr. Homn had all he needed to prepare for dinner that night. He helped himself to some of Guinan’s personal stash of liquor and other items to compliment the meal.

As Deanna went to leave the lounge she passed by Commander Riker; he was talking to Gottrim. She knew she had promised to make an effort to get to know the man, but she really wasn’t in the mood. The two seemed to be having a good time and she thought she could sneak past them. Unfortunately, Will called her over, a sliver of desperation in his aura.

“I see you two are getting acquainted,” Deanna said politely.

“Yes, I thought about staying with my mother in our assigned rooms,” explained Gottrim. “But, I thought it would be good to stretch my legs. It was rather rude of your fiancé not to offer any of us a tour.”

Riker raised his eyebrows at Deanna as if to silently comment on the man’s brash attitude. 

“My apologies, Gottrim,” Deanna responded with humility. “Data and I were a bit out of sorts. I promise that we meant no slight when we failed to offer you more attention.”

“No matter,” the Betazoid said dismissively. “It’s not your fault Data lacks social etiquette.”

Deanna didn’t bite, but chose to remain passive. “Thank you for your understanding,” she said quickly before attempting to break away, but Gottrim wasn’t done.

“I can see how you would want to remove that robot from a social situation. He had my mother in some sort of tizzy over him. I honestly don’t see the appeal.”

“A tizzy?” nudged Riker with a grin. “What did Data do?”

“He made some vulgar declaration about how his body wasn’t for sale and my mother, she is middle-aged now, she became quite in need to know more about him.”

Deanna pinched the bridge of her nose as Will’s grin got wider. The commander was well aware of Betazoid women and how their sex drives increased as they approached a certain age. 

“I think he was only trying to assert that he wasn’t property,” she said with restrained frustration.

“Then why make such a display of how strong he is?” Gottrim inquired. “He and I arm wrestled and he won every time, the rascal,” he added, explaining what happened to Riker.

“Oh, I bet he did,” said the commander. Deanna could feel the glee radiating from her ex-lover and she was ready to hit him upside the head.

“Commander Riker, don’t you have to get back to the Bridge?” Deanna pressed quite insistently.

“Oh, no. I’m just dandy,” he told her with that annoying twinkle in his eye that meant he was up to no good.

“You’ve served with Data for some time,” Gottrim said to Riker. He kept on talking without ever noticing how miffed Deanna was getting. “Does he have a reputation with women? Should I be worried about him distracting himself with my mother while we’re here?”

“Gottrim, please! I am standing right here!” Deanna exclaimed, offended that he could ask such a seedy question right in front of her.

“I know you are, Deanna,” Gottrim said without concern. “But I don’t know you very well yet and after talking to Mr. Riker it would seem that you have a type.”

Now that got Will’s attention. He suddenly didn’t look as amused. “Type?” he shot back.

“Yes, Mrs. Troi told us all how her daughter almost married you once and you were the one who broke things off. Therefore, I could easily conclude that Deanna seeks out men with great prowess, but little follow through.”

“You know what, for a Betazoid who can read thoughts and emotions you are one very—.”

“Will!” Deanna interjected loudly, grabbing at his arm and digging her nails in before he could say something regrettable. “I think the captain was seriously expecting you back on the Bridge.”

This time he took her invitation to leave and stood. “You’re probably right. Maybe we’ll talk again later...somewhere with no witnesses.”

“What do you suppose he meant by that?” wonder Gottrim as he watched Will walk away. “Do you suppose he thought I was coming on to him?”

“No, Gottrim, I don’t think so—at all,” she told him sternly. “And I don’t think Data has any interest in having an affair with your mother. He is engaged to me, after all.”

“So you say,” the man said with a smirk. “How can you even trust a person you can’t read? It’s unsettling.”

“You get used to it,” she grumbled.

“You are so trusting and open to outsiders. It must be because of your human father,” he said with unnecessary pity. “What a sad, isolating childhood you must have had. Was it difficult to keep friends? Children can be so cruel.”

“I loved my father dearly,” she said, her tempter reaching its limits. “And his being human only improved my life in the most wonderful ways.”

“If you say so,” he said disrespectfully.

“Goodbye, Gottrim,” she snapped. She tried to go, but he stood and kept her from leaving him.

“Come on, Deanna,” he said in that smarmy seductive way of his. “I’ve come all this way. Why not at least be open to trying me on?”

Before she could ask what horrible thing he was implying, he swung her around against the bar and kissed her hard. When he released his hold on her, she slapped him across the face and stormed off.

“Feisty,” he mused, undeterred by the assault. Then he rubbed at his stinging cheek and took a long swig of his drink.

.......

Geordi and Data were reviewing the plans for the upcoming warp coil refit. They both looked up simultaneously when they heard Lwaxana’s voice call out from down the corridor.

“Data, get her out of here, please,” Geordi said with conviction.

The android rushed to intercept the woman before she entered Engineering. She really should not have been able to get down there without an escort and proper clearance. 

“Hello, Mrs. Troi,” said Data as he caught her by the elbow and began turning her around. 

Lwaxana willingly looped her arm through his and and gave his bicep a squeeze. “Call me ‘mother’, Data.” she reminded him with a delightful smile.

“Well, Mother,” Data said, trying not to sound as off-putting as the situation was becoming, “You should not be down in Main Engineering. It is off limits to visitors.”

“Oh tosh,” she scoffed. “I’m an Ambassador and Deanna’s mother. I can go just about anywhere.”

“With an escort,” he gently corrected her.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I found you, dear Data.”

Data was beginning to get the impression that he was now going to be in her company for quite some time.

“Tell me...this ship has one of those holographic chamber things doesn’t it?” she asked as they reached the turbolift. “I believe I was shown one the last time I was here.”

“Yes, we have a few,” he confirmed.

“Oh good. Should we reserve one now?”

They entered the lift and he gave her a questioning look. “Whatever for?”

“For your wedding, silly,” Lwaxana informed him. “You do plan to be nude, don’t you?”

Data had to take a moment before answering. It was rare that a person could confuse him so easily. “We are only having an engagement dinner this evening, correct?”

“Oh, of course,” she said playfully. “But I don’t know how far in advance you need to reserve, so I thought we should start looking into it now.”

The android was attempting to deduce if this was a bluff, or if she was being completely above board. The lift stopped on the level of her quarters and they got out and began walking towards her suite.

“You know...I did contact Starfleet about a marriage license,” she continued without waiting for his input. “Normally I would have simply discussed this with Jean-Luc since he will be marrying the two of you, but he’s so darn busy. So, I went ahead and looked into it myself. Dearest Data, did you know that you are not technically recognized as a person?”

There it was. The real reason she sought him out. She was playing her own game with him.

“Not technically...though, it is still under debate,” he told her. “I am not property and have limited rights of any other citizen of the Federation.”

“But you can’t be married if you aren’t recognized as a person, though can you?” she asked with a fake looking pout of frustration. “Does Deanna know? Oh my poor little one will be so disappointed.”

“Mrs. Tr—Mother. There is no reason to fret,” he rebutted without losing his cool, collected exterior. “Captain Picard is an advocate for my rights as an individual and I know that he would happily marry myself to your daughter. In fact, a marriage of such prestige would actually be to my benefit in proving my individuality and sentience.”

Lwaxana’s expression hardened. She pursed her lips and removed her arm from his. “Oh really?” she inquired without humour. “So you just want to USE my beautiful, loving, TRUSTING daughter to further your agenda. Is that it?”

Once again, Data was caught off guard by her quick change in tactics. 

“Not at all,” he said kindly. “Deanna loves me and would want to help in this matter. We do not keep such things secret from one another.”

“See, that’s another thing,” she said dramatically as they arrived outside her door. “She may have convinced herself that she loves you, but you don’t love her. You can’t love her. And don’t feed me some nonsense about your robot programming. Mathematics is not love.”

“All I know is that the concept of losing her from my life deeply concerns me,” he explained as best as he could. “Deanna is unique and I know that it is highly unlikely that I can give her the level of emotional support she deserves, however I am not devoid of understanding loyalty and family.”

“What about the children?”

“The children?” he repeated.

“Yes, I presume you know that my daughter wants children one day.”

Data nodded. “I believe that I will be a good parent.” He was about to go into his experiences when she cut him off again.

“Oh, what do you know? You’re some strange scientist’s toy,” she said without kindness. “Honestly, what sort of person builds something like you and then abandons it to the universe? If he didn’t want you anymore why should anyone else?”

Then she went inside and closed the door without even the pretence of inviting him in. Data stood staring at the door for a beat. He knew Lwaxana had no idea what she was talking about, however it was odd that she would say such a specific and malicious thing about his heritage. He decided to push her comments aside and return to Engineering. He would need to relay his encounter to Deanna later. 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Lwaxana this way. Playing nice in her passive aggressive way. Then dropping the act and being very mean to our sweet Data.


	9. How Many Androids Does it Take To Do up a Zipper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is in a state over how things have been going. Data arrives to help her finish getting ready for dinner and they get delayed.

Data came by Deanna’s quarters so that they go to dinner together. He was mildly surprised to find his dinner date still applying her make up with the back of her dress hanging open.

“Oh good, Data,” she said with a laboured grin. “Can you help me zip up my dress?”

He gave her a nod and then came to stand behind her. Though he wasn’t able to oblige her straight away as she continued to bend down and examine her reflection, applying more blush to the apples of her cheeks.

“I simply cannot believe my mother,” she grumbled as she worked. “And Reittan and his sister were almost as bad...no wait. Scratch that. They were worse. The bigoted things they said? I can’t believe such intelligent, highly educated people would say such low-brow things to you.”

“I thought you said that you would not allow them to get to you?” he noted politely as he tried again to catch the tail of her zipper and missed when she turned to give him a frown. 

“I know, but then I ran into Gottrim in Ten Froward. That man is so arrogant and awful,” she declared. “The things he said were offensive. I really don’t see how he thought pointing out your mechanical nature and talking down about you as a person was supposed to endear him to me.”

“If he is so close minded then perhaps you should make a point to speak at length to him and his family about your half human heritage.”

“Oh, Gottrim knows all about that,” she scoffed as she put on her earrings. “He basically told me how sad it must have been for me; how alienating. What a poor little girl I must have been to be sullied with a human father.”

Data could tell that she was unimpressed by the man’s pity. For some reason Deanna decided not to tell him about how Gottrim kissed her against her will. She didn’t want to relive it.

“He makes my skin crawl. I think you’re right. Tonight I will do nothing but talk about my father and how close we were.”

“Would you like me to ramble on about a subject that no one is interested in? I am rather good at annoying others with random facts,” he offered his a hint of mischief.

“Only if it’s something you’re interested in,” she noted kindly. “I don’t want you to be bored as well.”

“I am never bored, Deanna. I am, however, unable to do up the back of your dress.”

The empath looked at him over her shoulder again and realized that she had been a moving target since the moment she asked for his help. She moved her hair aside and let out a heavy sigh before apologizing.

“Sorry, Data. I suppose I am rather agitated,” she said with regret. “I really just don’t want to go tonight.”

“Then perhaps you should not,” he said after a moment of consideration. “Your mother visited me in Engineering today and was most baffling. One moment she played the concerned mother in favour of our marriage and the next she was accusing me of being an unfeeling robot again.”

“I can’t believe she sprang a surprise visit on you while you were on duty,” Deanna grumbled. “She has no understanding of boundaries.”

As Data listened to her her dilemma, he found that he was quite distracted by her exposed skin. He stood posed with his fingers delicately clasping the zip, while his other hand pressed lightly on the silky fabric on her lower back for leverage. His eyes were stranded on the curve of her spine and the aesthetically pleasing sight of her bare shoulder blades. 

“We need to get going. My mother will literally kill me if I don’t show up,” she told him dramatically. Then she finally noticed that he wasn’t moving. She could feel the warmth of his palm through the fabric of her dress and the slight tickle of his breath on her neck. “Data, what are you doing?”

“I was going to do up your dress as requested, but I find myself contemplating the beauty of your back,” he openly confessed.

Deanna blushed and watched his face in the mirror. That was exactly what he was doing. His eyes were lowered, studying every aspect of her anatomy.

“Surely you’ve seen a woman’s shoulder blades before,” she teased, trying not to think about how much she wanted him take liberties and touch her, maybe even kiss her on her neck.

“Of course I have,” he said plainly. “I have drawn and painted from several nude female models before. However, none of them have held a personal significance as you do.”

This sounded altogether serious to her. So she turned around causing him to lose his hold on her. He actually looked a little perturbed by the loss.

“Data, what’s going on with you?” she pressed, taking his hands in her own. “Yesterday it was the thoughtful massage and today you seem to be concerned by my mother’s opinion of you.”

“I...I do not know,” he said softly. “I have found that more and more of my unoccupied thought processes are now being devoted to you. I have deduced that this is only natural since I am meant to be studying you so that I can appear to know you better than anyone. However, I am becoming distracted by notions of your skin, your hair, the way you laugh; even the way say my name and the many fashions you say it. I think about when we kissed that first time and how I should have told you that it did hold meaning for me; more so beyond the playful nature of that it was intended.”

“Data...are you saying that maybe your attachment to me is becoming more than either of us wanted?”

He didn’t seem to care for her phrasing as he furrowed his brow and looked away from her. “I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. I will not allow my irrational thoughts to interfere with our plan.”

“Maybe your thoughts aren’t that irrational,” she said. Then she moved his hands to place them on her hips, essentially bringing his body much closer to her own. “Maybe I’ve had them too. I hated hearing those people belittle you. Not just because you’re my friend, but because they couldn’t see your true nature. You are as much a man as Gottrim. Maybe even more so.”

The android gave her a curious look. He could tell that she was not teasing, or making fun of him. She was being as serious as he was.

“You seem as though you desire me,” he said so quietly it was practically a whisper.

“Clinically speaking; I believe that you desire me as well.”

Data wanted to deny her assessment, but could not argue that his sympathetic programmes were reacting to the way she was talking and encouraging their physical closeness.

“How should we proceed?” he asked not wanting to misstep.

“I think...exploring your sexuality is as equally important as any other social interaction,” she said slowly, running her hands lightly over his chest.

“May I kiss you now?” he asked politely.

She hesitated. So many times before he had simply kissed her without asking first. This time felt different. Maybe because this time had nothing to do with playing a part.

“I would like that,” she hummed.

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. She let her hands find their way around to the back of his neck and she could feel his long fingers snake up the contours of her sides and around to her back. Then they slowly worked their way back down. Only instead of doing her zipper up, she could feel him work it down all the way.

“Data...we can’t miss dinner,” she murmured into his mouth.

“Then it is your wish to stop?” he whispered his reply.

A heat was building within her; one that only intensified when she felt his erection accidentally rub against her stomach. She wanted him and she honestly didn’t care about anyone else in that moment.

“Do you want this, Data? Do you want me?” she dared to ask, needing to be sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

“Yes, Deanna,” he said with a need she had never heard from him before. “I want you. I want to know all of you. Every secret place and quiet desire. Every soft, supple mound of flesh. I want to envelope you while you envelope me.”

Her eyes rolled back and she nearly swooned he was being so dirty yet somehow poetically romantic all at once. When she regained control of her senses she took a step back, but only to drop her silk dress to the floor; followed by her undergarments.

Data did the same, but since he had on more clothes she greedily helped him along. He was barely out of his trousers when she ran her fingers tentatively along his length, eliciting a pleasurable moan that surprised them both.

“Do you like that?” she asked breathlessly.

“It would seem I do,” he said with a hint of a smirk.

Deanna led him over to the bed and he was on her in an instant. After meeting her gaze and getting one last moment of consent, he began kissing her deeply. She relished the attention he was giving her breasts and after a time she could feel one of his hands move between her legs and explore her damp folds. 

She didn’t know how long he was touching her, but the pressure was building in a pleasant crescendo. Just before it all became too much his hand moved away and he was inside of her. Deanna gasped and moaned, throwing her legs around him. He quickly found a rhythm that suited them both and she was lost in sensation, making the most obscene noises. 

Data was like a blank slate to her. She couldn’t tell if he was enjoying their romp at all; luckily she was too occupied to overthink any of it. The android thrilled in the new sensory information of her body reacting to his; her emotional state and physical pleasure all thanks to his actions. His own expression was minimal. Although he was breathing rather hard and fast, he didn’t make much noise.

Suddenly, she came very intensely and quite loudly; calling his name and scratching her nails into the synthetic flesh of his back. Whether it was out of curtesy or curiosity, he stayed inside of her and held onto her until she calmed. Then he disengaged and pulled out, laying on his back next to her. 

“You okay?” she asked him as she strained to study his face. 

He looked much as he always did, passive and unaffected. The only sign that he had just had intercourse was the panting and the puckering of his overused lips. Meanwhile, she was flushed, glowing from exertion and perspiration with her lipstick was smeared. That was when she noticed some of the ruby pigment was streaked across his mouth and a little of his left cheek. She laughed sweetly and reach a hand to try and wipe it away.

He smiled as she touched his face and he placed a palm flat on her chest between her breasts. It was as though he was feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat and it made her want him all over again.

“I am well, Deanna,” he whispered at long last. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me.”

“Thank you,” she said, repeating the sentiment and grinning at him like a love sick school girl. “Just so you know...you’re very good at sex too.”

“This is good to know,” he said before leaning over and kissing her with appreciation.

“Did you...climax?” She hated to admit that she was so unsure. It was strange to be so intimate and feel nothing from him.

“Not as such,” he told her plainly. “The way I experience pleasure differs slightly and therefore it is unnecessary for me to ejaculate.” 

“Oh, I see,” she said in response, even though she didn’t really. “But you’re satisfied with how things went?”

“Quite,” he said with his eyes sparkling. “Shall we go to dinner now?”

Deanna let out a series of snickers. “Sure, let’s go to dinner,” she said with another chuckle.

“Was my suggestion humorous?”

“I was just thinking...I hope my mother didn’t think to try and spy on me to see why we were delayed.”

“Oh?” asked Data not really getting her point. Then the full gravity of she what meant hit him. “Oh...” he said again with a frown. “Let us hope that she did not.”

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Data didn’t come off as too sickly sweet. He does read and write poetry so I thought a little romantic flare was in order.


	10. The Party is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lwaxana confronts her daughter once and for all.

It turned out that Lwaxana Troi, true to form, did take a quick peak. This was completely obvious to her daughter as the couple walked into the large dining room they had reserved for their evening meal. 

What was troubling to Deanna was not only the oppressive disappointment coming from her mother’s person and on her face, but the lack of guests. 

Lwaxana was sitting with her hands flat on the table in front of her and Mr, Homn, her trusted servant, was happily enjoying his meal. Mr. Homn never ate with them. He was there to serve the food and hit the gong to give thanks. So the fact that he was eating was a red flag.

“Where is everyone, Mother?” Deanna asked with concern.

“You were late and so they left,” Lwaxana told her sternly in her mind.

“Out loud please, Data can’t hear you,” her daughter pressed enunciating her every word.

“You were late and they left,” her mother repeated haughtily with her speaking voice.

“We are only twenty-three minutes late,” said Data in his lover’s defence.

“This is your engagement dinner,” the older woman snapped, coldly. “You were late to your owned damned dinner and don’t pretend that we all didn’t know what you were up to.”

“Oh no,” Deanna cried, looking to the ceiling in disbelief. “They all know?”

“I hope you’re happy, Little One,” snarked her mother. “You’ve embarrassed me; humiliated yourself and not to mention how you used poor Data.”

“Used me?” asked Data.

“Sure. Maybe you’re too naive and trusting to understand this, but my daughter knew I would sense what she was doing and therefore she used your body to please herself and destroy our family’s reputation.”

“Mother stop it!” Deanna shouted with frustration. “Our family’s reputation is fine. It’s survived much worse. And I did NOT use Data! I adore him! He is wonderful and unique and very giving. Besides....we are engaged! Engaged people spontaneously make love!”

“Oh, no,” Lwaxana complained. “Please do not tell me you’ve actually developed real feelings for this...this...machine!”

“So what if I have!? That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” 

“He can’t love you, Little One. He doesn’t know how to.”

“In many cultures it is believed that actions speak louder than words,” Data rambled. “Perhaps in my case my attention and devotion can best express the emotional love I cannot feel.”

Both women stared at him. Deanna with affection and Lwaxana in horror. “That’s what you’re settling for? A synthetic man who does as he’s told and makes up the rest?”

“Data, can you please wait for me outside?” Deanna requested kindly.

He nodded and turned to leave. Then he stopped when he heard Deanna say something so softly he almost thought he imagined it. 

“Data, darling, please wait for me and please don’t change your mind,” he heard her say in a most loving way.

Though he was unsure about in what way she thought he would falter, he left without asking.

“I think you’ve just described most of your relationships with men, Mother,” Deanna scoffed.

“Fine. Laugh at me!” she exclaimed with annoyance. “But Gottrim is right. Data is an empty void. One day you’ll wake up and roll over and realize that it’s like living with a corpse. The emptiness felt with species we can’t connect with is profound. It’s not just that you can’t read his thoughts or him yours...there is nothing there. It will eat away at your relationship. Mark my words.”

“Mother, stop pontificating. I want to share my life with him. The silence is calming. It’s almost as though I can sense a reflection of myself and how he perceives me without the chaos and noise that most other people have going on.”

“Oh, how romantic. It sounds like something you should have embroidered on a pillow,” Lwaxana ranted sarcastically. Then her mother paused and threw a fork at her valet. “Mr. Homn, how can you possibly eat at a time like this!?”

The large man gave her a side glance before shrugging his broad shoulders and continuing to fill his face. He wasn’t about to let all this food—that he made—go to waste.

“I should fire you, but I won’t,” the older woman scowled. Mr. Homn, who was used to her empty threats, didn’t seem bothered at all.

“Mother, please calm yourself. We can all meet for brunch tomorrow as planned and I will apologize profusely to your friends.”

“Fine. That will do, I suppose.”

Deanna was pleased that her mother sounded slightly more reasonable, but feared that she was about to suggest something awful.

“Maybe this isn’t a complete loss. Perhaps your marriage to Data is a good move after all. And if Reittan Grax and his family can witness it, then all the better to show them what true tolerance and acceptance can look like.”

There it was...the other shoe. 

“Mother, no. We are not making a spectacle of ourselves just so that you can make a point!”

“Why not? You’ve been doing it already! Marry Data while I am here, or you will return to Betazed and marry Gottrim.”

“Mother, this is unfair and completely insane!”

“Ask your fiancé how he feels about it,” she commanded. Then she rolled her eyes at her own foolish misstep. “Ugh! Or at least what he THINKS of it.”

“Fine. I will. But if Data says no to your crazy terms then the answer is no!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Deanna believed their argument was done and her torment on pause for the night; but her mother had one last thing to say.

“Oh and Little One...if you find yourself asking your attractive male friends to be donors when you want to begin a family—I presume the mechanical man can’t provide in that department—please ask Will. He is very pretty man.”

“Goodnight, Mother,” she growled before storming out of the room.

Data was waiting outside just as she asked. Deanna stood in front of him and leaned her forehead against his chest.

“This is getting out of control,” she muttered sadly.

“What did your mother say?” he inquired, although he heard most of what was shouted.

“She wants us to marry, or she’ll make me marry Gottrim.”

“She has no legal standing to make you do anything,” Data told her firmly as he looked down at the top of her head.

“I could be happy marrying you,” she said in that almost silent fashion.

“I could be content marrying you as well, though this does seem rather fast,” he said with concern.

Deanna stopped leaning on him and looked intently into his eyes. “Why did you just say that?”

“I simply wished to reassure you.”

“But you said ‘as well’. I didn’t say anything,” she explained.

“Yes you did. I said your mother has no legal standing and you said that you could be happy marrying me,” he elaborated with a hint of a smile.

“No I didn’t, Data,” she said in earnest. “I thought those words...maybe even projected them a little, but you can’t...you can’t hear me?”

Data looked as confused as she felt. He seemed to be giving it more thought.

“In the room, just before I walked out, did you call me darling and say that you hoped I did not change my mind?”

“No.” Deanna was astonished. Not only was he not Betazoid, but his brain wasn’t even organic. She tried to think of how he could be perceiving her. 

“I think being around my mother heightens my telepathic state,” she rationalized. “In the past I have had Will close at hand to complain mind to mind. I suppose it’s a bad habit, but I honestly never imagined that you would be able to pick up on my thoughts.”

“Remarkable,” he said with fascination.

“Data...” She hesitated and took a step back from him. She was more freaked out than she wanted to admit. “Maybe this is moving too fast. Would it bother you if we called it a night?”

The android regarded her with a measure of hurt falling over his ordinarily passive features.  
He was honestly expecting to continue on from what had transpired earlier. He believed that she would be enamoured with him and want to spend the night together.

“If that is what you would like,” he offered supportively.

“I think it is,” she confided as she hugged herself.

“May I walk you back to your cabin?”

“Yes, I think that would be fine,” she replied.

The whole way back Data studied her body language. She was so open and receptive to him before he confided that he had picked up on her telepathy. Logically it was counter intuitive that she would suddenly shut down and become so wary of him. He would have thought that learning of such an important aspect to their bond would be exciting, a revelation to their undeniable connection. But that was not the case.

“Goodnight, Data,” she said with a weak smile as they arrived.

“Goodnight, Deanna,” he said softly. “Are you alright?”

“I think I’m very tired. It’s been a long day,” she told him honestly.

He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her face away from him. “Not now,” she muttered. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I think I need some time to reflect on everything.”

“I understand,” he said kindly. 

Deanna noted that he didn’t make his usual comment that she couldn’t hurt his feelings and it made her wonder if maybe she had somehow. Then he walked away from her and she wanted to cry.

She entered her quarters and flopped down on the couch. She didn’t know if she cared for him more now because of how he had been acting, or because it had been some time since they had any chance of being so close. It could also be due to how he was acting and she wondered if it was all an act.

The strength of the bond needed for a non telepathic person to hear her thoughts was frightening. Could he really feel that close to her now? It was just sex. Wasn’t it? This was spiralling out of control. She knew she had to address her concerns with Data, but if she couldn’t grasp what exactly they were then how could she talk to him about it? 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was editing this chapter I realized that Data is the well adjusted one and Deanna is the one with intimacy issues. Go figure. Can they work it out, or is Deanna about to throw away a good thing?


	11. Tangled Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna gets schooled by Beverly. Despite conflicting ideas about their relationship, Data does his best to do the right thing.

Beverly caught up to Deanna as she walked swiftly down the corridor.

“I missed you at aerobics this morning,” the doctor commented.

“Clearly that’s not why you hunted me down,” said the empath, giving her friend a suspicious glance.

They entered the turbolift and Beverly stalled it in place. 

“What are you doing?” demanded Deanna. “I have room full of angry people whose asses I have to go kiss.”

“Forget about them for a minute,” Beverly insisted, pursing her lips. “What the hell did you do to Data?”

“Excuse me?” she scoffed.

“I was ending my shift last night when he strolled into Sickbay and casually asked me some very bizarre questions.”

“Oh stars, what did he ask you?”

“The poor thing wanted to know if I knew if you always saw sex as a casual encounter? He said that you and he had intercourse and while he believed it was a very important step in your relationship; he later realized that maybe you did this sort of thing all the time and it didn’t mean the same to you as it did to him.”

Deanna looked to the ceiling and groaned. “I knew we should have talked about it. It just happened so naturally and then we had to rush off to dinner,” she rambled with dismay. “Only then dinner didn’t happen and I was so upset about my mother and then Data said he picked up on my telepathy and I just needed some space.”

“Whoa, whoa! Back up, Troi. You—a seasoned psychologist—had sex with a naive, very literal android and you didn’t take the time to talk to him about it? And telepathy...as in he heard your thoughts?”

Deanna was feeling quite ashamed of herself. Last night she just really needed some distance to get some perspective. Only now that she had had the time to review the events of the last few days she knew that she was the bad guy.

“I don’t know how, but yes. He said he heard something from me and it was fairly accurate. And I know; I’m terrible. I’ll talk to him today,” she said adamantly. 

“So...was it just a casual bit of fun for you?” Beverly pressed with her eyebrow arched.

“I honestly thought...” 

The truth was she didn’t know what to think anymore. Just because Data was attracted to her of all people, didn’t mean that he was falling in love with her. For all she knew it was all a scientific experiment to him. Except for what he said last night about his personal attention conveying the emotions he couldn’t express and now Beverly’s statement that it HAD meant more to him.

“I don’t know,” Deanna concluded as she met her friend’s gaze. “I don’t know what I want from him anymore. It’s too soon to say for sure and we got carried away.”

“You know what I think?” Beverly asked. It was of course a rhetorical question because she was going to keep talking whether her advice was wanted or not. 

“I think this is exactly what I warned you about,” the doctor continued to ramble. “Data played the part very convincingly and you believed him. Only to you it was a fantasy. Here was this attractive, sensitive man giving you all his attention and saying the right things and you couldn’t resist him. But for Data—he stopped pretending. What you thought was an act was his real exploration of your relationship.”

“Data is not in love with me,” Deanna countered passionately.

“Deanna, do you or do you not believe that Data loved his daughter in his own way?”

The empath stood with her mouth open, but no words would come out. 

“That’s what I thought,” added Beverly with a frown. “So forget about your mother and her snooty entourage for five minutes and go tell Data how you really feel; even if it isn’t what he wants to hear.”

“You’re right,” Deanna whispered, laced with shame. “This is all my mess and I need to fix it before our friendship is destroyed.”

“Good. Thank you,” her friend said with appreciation. 

......

As Deanna approached her mother’s suite, Data came down the hallway. He seemed to be leaving already.

“Data, what’s wrong; where are you going?” she pleaded as she made him stop.

“It would seem that your mother and Gottrim spent some time in one another’s company last night,” Data explained, lowering his voice. “She has declared that while he is a very good lover, he is no longer an approved suitor for you.”

“My mother had sex with Gottrim? Boy, this just keeps getting more and more unsettling,” she said as she cringed at the very thought. “Why aren’t you staying for brunch? Was it called off?”

“On the contrary,” he said flatly. “They are all enjoying themselves and have begun eating without you.”

“Okay, then did you come to find me?” she asked at a loss.

“No. Your mother has made it abundantly clear that she will no longer advocate for your marriage to Gottrim and therefore you no longer have to continue to pretend that you intend to marry me.”

“Oh...but you didn’t admit to her that it was a charade, did you?”

“No, however, she seemed fairly keen on the notion that it was. To be honest, after the manner in which you dismissed me from your company last night, I was inclined to agree that you no longer need my assistance.”

He began to walk away from her again as she stood reeling from his revelation.

“Data, wait,” she called as she rushed to catch him up. “We need to discuss this.”

“What is there to discuss? I never should have involved myself. Clearly, Gottrim was a bad match and in less than twenty-four hours he has proven as much. If you had simply continued to defy your mother without the pretence of a fiancé, the outcome would most likely have been the same.”

“I can tell that I hurt you, but I didn’t mean to,” she told him in earnest. “Can you forgive me?”

“I have suffered no injury, Counsellor,” he explained frankly. 

Maybe he wasn’t bothered, however, she couldn’t help but feel slighted by his formality. 

“I relied too heavily on what I thought I understood about what was transpiring between us,” Data continued. “I should have asked you when I thought we were taking a step that I perceived as a cornerstone to the evolution of our relationship. That was not how you saw it. For you it was merely pleasurable.”

“Data, I just needed some time to sort through my feelings for you,” she told him firmly. She felt like she was caught in a current and starting to drift out to sea.

“And?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“And I still need more time.”

“Then I will give it the to you,” he said calmly. 

“Please come back inside with me,” she begged him. “I know you don’t eat and I know I shouldn’t be asking you to put up with these people anymore, but I like having you with me.”

“As your buffer, perhaps,” he said with a frown. 

“No, you’re right; that’s not fair,” she conceded. “You get on with your day and I’ll face my mother and her friends without you.”

“Thank you for your understanding,” he said with a measure of sadness. “And thank you for this experience. I hope we can return to our usual dynamic; that is if you prefer to remain friends in the end.”

“I would like that very much,” she told him sincerely.

Deanna stood outside the closed door to the dining hall. She had to wipe away a couple of stray tears from her eyes. Then she straightened the neckline of her aubergine jumper. As she was about to open the door Data came to stand beside her. 

She looked up at him in disbelief. In truth, in the time it had taken him to reach the lift, he had weighed all the pros and cons of whether or not to continue their ruse despite Lwaxana’s change of heart. He decided that he wanted to support her regardless if they were friends, or lovers.

“When I got to the turbolift I remembered that Captain Picard gave me this time off to spend entertaining your guests,” he told her softly. “I suppose I should stay and ensue that your mother does not decide to harass him. The captain would be most displeased.”

Deanna smiled and tried not to read too much into his excuse. She offered him her hand and he took it, smiling slightly.

“Shall we?” he asked politely.

“Sure, Data,” she said kindly.

They walked in together and Lwaxana was very pleased to see them. They spent the next two hours talking and eating—even Data tried a few mouthfuls when offered—and having a fairly good time.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note that I am almost at the end of what I have written so far. Do my readers feels they would like more and more, or does this feel like a shorter story? Just curious for other’s opinions. Cheers!


	12. All I Want is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Deanna see past her misgivings and finally admit her real feelings?

Despite her rejection, Data was still attentive. He refilled her glass when it became almost empty and he held her hand from time to time. He even put his arm around her shoulders for awhile. Deanna in turn wiped the whipped cream from the corner of his mouth when he tried the crepes; and she laughed at his random jokes when no one else understood them. 

They lingered for some time after the casual meal was done as well. At some point Lwaxana pulled Data away from Deanna and she missed his attention almost immediately. She especially missed his presence when Gottrim swaggered up next to her.

“I hope you aren’t too disappointed,” Gottrim asked Deanna discretely.

“Why, because you...had a mutually enjoyable night with my mother?” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word sex. It was too off-putting.

“Yeah,” he said as he made eyes at the woman in question. It would seem that he wasn’t sick of Lwaxana yet. “Your mother is a real firecracker.”

Deanna winced and forced a smile. “So I have been told.”

“Anyways, you and Data look so happy. You know, comfortable with one another,” he continued. “I figured, why not have a little fun? I’m sorry for coming on so strong. I still think we could have made a go at it.”

She didn’t share his delightful opinion, but kept her thoughts on the matter to herself. “Well, thank you for your understanding, Gottrim.”

“No worries,” he said, flashing her a pearly grin. “Hey, why not have the wedding on Betazed. You’ll be taking us there anyways, right?”

“Betazed is beautiful this time of year,” noted Shannara. “You could have the ceremony at sunset. My husband and I did when we were married, rest his soul, and it was spectacular.”

“I could arrange catering services through the consulate. They have the best chefs,” offered Reittan.

Mr. Homn made an indignant face behind the man, as though he were offended to be so easily dismissed for his culinary skills.

“How wonderful, Little One!” thrilled Lwaxana. “What do you say, Data?”

Data looked to Deanna. He was sure that they were done with all this pretending and he needed her to step in.

“Mother...” Deanna sighed and took her mother’s hand. Then she continued telepathically. “Mother, you were right. We faked our relationship to avoid your choice of mate for me.”

“But clearly he cares for you,” her mother countered with her thoughts. “I may not be able to sense his emotions, but he has a way with you that cannot be denied.”

“It isn’t him, it’s me,” her daughter clarified.

“Oh that’s absurd!” Lwaxana exclaimed out loud. 

“What is?” pressed Shannara.

“My silly, obstinate daughter is waffling—again,” Lwaxana to the room.

“Again? Mother—?” Deanna whined.

“Just because William broke your heart does not mean that sweet, good natured Data will do the same,” her mother informed her.

Deanna was bowled over. Yesterday Data was a horrible unfeeling machine that couldn’t possibly make her happy. Now he was wonderful in her mother’s eyes. It was far from an expected change in perspective.

“I think you misunderstand, Mrs. Troi,” said Data trying to lend his support. “Deanna is unsure of her feelings. Since I do not have any, I cannot waver in my intention. Though, I can see that your daughter has no desire to be married at all at this time.”

“Is that what you want?” Lwaxana asked him emphatically.

“I want whatever Deanna wants,” he answered flatly.

Lwaxana scowled at her daughter. “See, you’ve hurt his pride. How many women has this poor mechanical man given his heart to? I suspect that you’re the first.”

Deanna had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at her mother. “That is none of your business.”

“Will you please excuse me?” Data suddenly requested, standing from his seat. “I think this is a matter to be discussed among yourselves.”

“Data, this concerns you as well,” Deanna insisted.

“No, I do not believe that it does,” he rebutted plainly. “You have made your position clear.”

The room watched in silence as the android left. Of course Shannara and her brother were busy telepathically gossiping among themselves. 

“You need to go after him,” Lwaxana commanded.

“No, I don’t,” Deanna grumbled.

“Why are you being so stubborn? Are you honestly still so desperate to defy your mother’s wishes that you would throw away a perfectly good prospect just because I finally approve of the man you’ve chosen?”

Deanna wanted to yell at her. She wanted to argue and tell her how wrong she was, but she couldn’t. Was it true? Was she really so opposed to Data as a lover because of her mother? Could she be so shallow that the moment her mother suggested that they marry for real she couldn’t see all the wonderful things she had seen in him anymore? 

“Mother...just give me a minute,” she muttered as she took off.

Lwaxana smiled brightly. “She’s going after him,” she mused as she put an arm around her new beau. 

“Good for her,” cheered Gottrim.

Of course Shannara did not approve of her son’s bad behaviour and neither did Reittan. However, the argument that followed was more than anticipated.

.....

Data had just entered his quarters when the door chime went off. He called for his visitor to enter.

“Deanna, please do not feel that you need to placate me,” he said.

Deanna placed a finger on his lips to gently quiet him. He gave her a look of confusion as she leaned up and replaced her finger with her lips. She kissed him softly at first and then more passionately. He couldn’t help but respond and revel in her attention.

When they parted her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling up at him in that beguiling way of hers.

“Data, let’s just forget about my overbearing mother and all of this pressure to get married,” she told him. “Can we please take a step back and try dating again? I really liked dating you.”

The android seemed to soften at her suggestion. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I would like that very much,” he murmured. Then he kissed her again. 

When she persuaded his mouth to open, he was sure he heard her unspoken intentions in his mind. When they moved apart again he was smiling.

“Deanna...you are having some very personal thoughts about me,” he teased.

She blushed some more as she turned away. She was not rejecting him by any means, but needed to slow down.

“Data...I was thinking...since the captain has given you this time off...maybe we could go back to my quarters and simply spend some time together.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

She smiled coyly and nodded as she took his hand.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just a short one. Next one is worth it, I think.


	13. Bubblebath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna runs them a bath so they can explore their intimacy.

It would take a few minutes to fill the rather large bathtub. The room was already beginning to fill with steam. The lights were dimmed to a more romantic setting and Deanna had placed a few candles around the ledges of the tub. She also decided to give the impression of modesty by adding bubbles to the water. 

Deanna did her hair up in a messy bun to keep it from getting wet. Then she undressed and hid beneath the suds before calling Data into the bathroom to join her. She couldn’t help but giggle when he came through the door. He looked so silly in her too small terrycloth robe. 

Data looked down at his appearance and furrowed his brow. “Do you not approve of how I look? You were the one who told me to wear your robe.”

“No, my darling you look very cute,” she mused. “Would you like me to close my eyes while you take it off?” she offered, holding back more laughter.

“Why should you avert your gaze when you have already seen me naked?” he said with a quizzical air.

“Alright, I’ll enjoy the show then,” she told him, a playful smirk forming on her full lips. 

She turned off the taps and leaned back against the slanted sided the tub, causing her bosom to float higher on the water. Her breasts caught the android’s attention. He paused in the midst of unfastening the belt at his waist to stare stupidly at their beauty.

“Apologies,” he said bashfully when he finally realized his behaviour.

“Don’t be sorry,” she said with confidence. “I like watching you look at me. I still can’t sense you, but I can tell what you’re thinking by reading your face. You do have a wonderfully expressive face.”

“Do I?” he questioned, never thinking that he did. 

He raised his brows as he considered her comment. Then, becoming impatient, Deanna splashed some water at him.

“Come on, Darling,” she teased.

Data unceremoniously dropped the robe to the floor and came to sit on the edge of the bathtub. As he swung his long legs over the edge, Deanna beseeched him to stop.

“What is wrong?”

“I just want to look at you for a moment,” she told him.

He complied and sat perfectly still while she took in his lovely nudity. She hadn’t really taken much time to appreciate his form when they had their tumble. Now that she was really paying attention she could see that his body was lean, but well muscled; and he was right, his navel was off center. She subconsciously gnawed at her lower lip as her hungry eyes moved lower and she greedily observed his penis. Even at rest it was nothing to be ashamed of.

She finally met his gaze once more and invited him in. “Thank you. Please get in.”

He moved slowly, however the water and foam still splashed over the edge as his body mass displaced it. Deanna could see the concern on his features and she let him know it was not a problem.

“Don’t worry about the mess. I like having the water level so high. It’s cozy.”

“How shall we sit?” he asked innocently. Currently they were facing one another with their legs outstretched and touching along the outside. 

“This is fine for now, I suppose,” she hummed. Though a moment later she moved one leg to sit between his. 

Data’s eyes instantly darted to where her foot found his groin unseen under the bubbles. He looked into her face and she was smiling softly.

“This okay?” she asked to be sure.

A smile mirroring her own started to form on her lover’s mouth. “Yes, Deanna, I approve.”

“Does the stimulation inspire...anything sexual for you?”

“Would you like it to?”

Deanna frowned slightly. “Even now you can’t just feel good without starting the right programme?”

Data looked away with disappointment. “I do not require foreplay to have a satisfactory bonding experience,” he explained.

“Pretend for a minute that you do,” she instructed. “How does it feel? Do you like it?”

He took a little longer than she would have liked to answer and so she stopped playing footsie and addressed him again.

“Okay, Data. What would like to do?”

“I would like...” Again he had to analyze the information available and that which he knew he had interested him in the past. “I would very much like you to come and lean your body onto mine.”

Deanna was than more alright with the suggestion and she moved sit in front of him before slowly pressing her back into his front. She could feel his arms and legs come around her to hug her body. 

She let her head come to rest to one side, on his right shoulder and she grinned when he dipped down to plant several kisses along her exposed neck. Yes, this was much better. She was even sure she could feel his dick twitch against her backside.

After a moment longer, she turned her head to him and they kissed deeply. Beneath the water, Data was starting to explore the rest of her body. First her breasts for a generous amount of time; and then he deftly felt his way down her stomach to her inner thighs. Her breath hitched when his elegant fingers found her clit and began to tease.

“That’s not fair,” she murmured. “Why do you get to pleasure me, but you don’t want me to pleasure you?”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked unsure of himself. 

“Never,” she breathed heatedly as she shamefully pressed into his hand.

He kissed her hard and continued to send pleasing thrills through her body. When she leaned forward a fraction to grip his thighs, he sucked at neck and applied more pressure. As his fingers somehow slipped inside her, Deanna orgasmed. She keened and moaned—her voice echoing off the tiled walls—as she she threw her head back into his shoulder. 

When she seemed to be coming back down, Data kissed her cheek and asked, “More?”

She reluctantly shook her head. As oh so good as he was making her feel, she wanted so badly to try and return the favour. Eventually she shifted herself back to where she started on the other side of the bathtub.

“Now, you come to sit with me,” she said invitingly.

“If I lean back I could hurt you,” he said softly with valid concern.

“Then don’t lean, just sit,” she told him.

He did an odd thing then. Deanna watched as the android approached, practically crawling on his hands and knees. He cupped her face this one large hand and kissed her with a renewed longing before turned around to sit with his back to her.

The empath took a long steadying breath. There was absolutely no doubt left in her mind. He was completely smitten and she was right behind him now; literally. As her eyes wandered over the plains of his back still visible above the waterline, she thought about the other day when he had taken the time to massage her neck and shoulders. He had insisted that he saw no benefit when such a thing was done to him in the past. She decided to test this theory for herself and took a wash cloth and began to wash his back in slow even strokes.

The android let his eyes close as he concentrated on the tactile experience she was providing. His sensory inputs filled with analyzations of the temperature of the water, the texture of the cloth, the pressure from her hand, and smell of the suds mixed with her natural perfume. He decided not to ask why and simply go with it. He could feel her body shift behind him as she leaned up and to place a few errant kisses on his neck. The third time she kissed him, without intention, he made a pleasant hum. 

Deanna eagerly wanted to know what other noises she get out of him. So she lay the wet cloth over the arch of his neck and allowed her hands to begin learning the curves of his body. Starting with his strong back, long arms, and then around to his smooth chest. She paused momentarily to hold him in her arms and rest her face against his shoulder blade. He let out a soft whimper that pulled on her heart strings.

“It’s such a shame,” she whispered, “You have all this lovely, flawless, golden skin and no one ever sees it, or touches it. It’s part of human nature to desire physical closeness. Being touched affectionately can he healing and restorative.”

She could feel his hands come to lay over her own. They were warm from being in the water and starting to prune like anyone else’s would. She smiled against his synthetic skin as he seemed to take pleasure from her gesture.

“I never hugged her,” Data stated almost inaudibly. 

“Who, my darling?” Deanna implored. 

He got very quiet then. He didn’t seem to want to say a name, or maybe he was unable to. Although she couldn’t sense his emotional state, she somehow knew he was suddenly quite sad; well, as sad as Data was capable of becoming anyhow.

“We did...we did hold hands,” he told her just as quietly.

Deanna reached her hand up to touch his face and get him to look back at her. Data turned, his golden eyes full of grief and she understood what he has saying.

“Lal knew that you loved her, in your own way,” she said softly.

He nodded and tried to look as though he was fine, but their fun was over. Deanna kissed him lovingly before they got out of the bath together and towelled off. She had only wanted to show him how they could foster their bond through touching, she had no idea she would release so much repressed turmoil in him.

This time Deanna put on the robe and Data placed a towel around his waist. She led him into her bedroom and pulled back the blankets. Together they got into the bed, naked, and snuggled in close. She held his head on her chest and petted his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

It was surprising how human he was being and it was good to feel his honest weight on top of her. They stayed in each other’s arms until she drifted off to sleep. Even then Data remained, placing his programmes and higher functions in a state of rest.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be smutty, but I’m afraid it got a bit angsty. I’m still happy with how it turned out.


	14. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title implies. This was what was going on while Data and Deanna were occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got side-tracked. This is a little filler to give everyone an idea of what has been going on. Shout Out to Goatdemon for reminding me that there are other people involved in this story.

Lt. Worf received a noise complaint about fifteen minutes after Deanna and Data left the Ambassador’s suite. Captain Picard requested that Commander Riker go with him. Upon their arrival they were surprised to discover that it was not Lwaxana who was causing the disturbance, but her three guests.

Shannara was yelling at her son and her brother was coming to his nephew’s defence. Then Gottrim said something ridiculous and suddenly his uncle was shouting at him instead. The Commander and the Security Chief exchanged a look before stepping further into the room.

“Ah, William; Mr. Woof! So good of you to join us,” Lwaxana greeted them, feigning pleasantries. “I’m afraid most of the food is gone by now.”

“We are not here for the food, Mrs. Troi,” said Worf, choosing to ignore her blatant mispronunciation of his name. “Your guests have become quite loud and disruptive.”

“Oh, it’s just a little family spat,” she said dismissively.

“Then why don’t they argue with their telepathy?” inquired Riker as he plugged one of his ears against Shannara’s shrill voice.

“Sometimes we Betazoids enjoy expressing ourselves out loud,” Lwaxana explained. “You know, really work the lungs and clear the air.”

“Dear, Lord,” Riker complained. Shannara had just picked up a glass and threw it at her son. It shattered as it bounced off the carpet. “This is getting out of hand.”

“Enough!!” commanded Worf with great authority.

The room went quiet. “Thank you, Mr. Worf,” said the commander with appreciation.

“What is the issue?” prodded the Klingon.

“My mother and uncle disapprove of my choice in lover,” huffed Gottrim as he sat down.

Riker looked around the room and realized for the first time that Deanna was not there. “Lover? Do you mean Deanna? Where is she?” he asked with concern.

“No, no. Not Deanna,” Gottrim told him. Then he reached over to take Lwaxana’s hand. “Her mother, the goddess Lwaxana,” he added with grin. 

“Stop that this instant!” shouted Shannara. “We wanted you engaged to Miss Troi, not Mrs. Troi.”

“No one said he was engaged, sister,” noted Reittan.

“Yeah, we’re just having a fling,” Gottrim corrected her.

“A fling?” scoffed Lwaxana, yanking her hand away. “A fling!?” she repeated with more volume. “How dare you!”

“Okay, okay,” Riker interjected. “Things were said, misunderstandings happened. Can everyone please be civil?”

“I think perhaps we should return to our rooms,” said Reittan. “Come, sister.”

Shannara willingly went with her brother, though she looked less than pleased. 

“Lwaxana, sweetheart, don’t be vexed with me,” said Gottrim. “Look, when you’ve had a chance to rethink things come find me. No sense letting your daughter have all the fun this weekend.” 

He dramatically kissed her hand and gave her a flirtatious wink. Lwaxana was nearly swayed by his charms, but stood firm in her resolve. To her every suitor was a potential husband and she did not approve of his flippant attitude. Worf followed Gottrim out to make sure that everyone went where they were meant to be going.

Mr. Homn began to tidy the plates as Riker cornered the only woman left in the room.

“Where is Deanna?” he asked a little more forcefully than was probably necessary.

“Oh, calm yourself, William,” said Lwaxana with annoyance. “My daughter is probably making love to her fiancé.”

Riker was sure that his whole face went red. “Excuse me!?”

“You are aware of her engagement to Mr. Data, aren’t you?” She could tell by his expression that he knew exactly what she was talking about. “I presume that she asked you first to help with her deception. I bet you’re kicking yourself now. She has really fallen for that robot.”

“That’s not...she didn’t...” 

Riker was so upset that he couldn’t think straight. He was sure there was no way that his Imzadi was infatuated with Data. It was all for show. Then he took a moment to steady himself as he realized that this could be part of her game. She was trying to get him all fluttered and jealous over her daughter on purpose. 

“Well, maybe she is. They do make a remarkable couple,” he said with a forced grin. “I won’t disturb them.”

“Oh no?” the woman said in disbelief. “What about when you attend their wedding? Will you sit quietly and make no objections even then?”

Riker bit back his temper. “Nope. They’re my friends and they’re in love.”

“Pity,” she sighed. “I suppose it’s your own fault for waiting so long to win her back. No matter. I don’t think Data will ever cheat on her, or leave her; and he will probably outlive her.”

Will kept smiling, determined not to let her win. Then he turned to leave to keep from saying something awful. He was almost to the door when she called to him.

“Oh and William,” she said with sickening sweetness. “When you see your lovely captain will you tell him that I would like a word.”

“He really is too busy, Mrs. Troi,” he said with humility. “Maybe I can help you?” 

“Oh, well,” she pouted as she stood and crossed over to the table. “Please just relay my desire to learn his next availability. Say, maybe if he could spare a few minutes tomorrow morning?”

“Why? What’s happening tomorrow morning?” he dared to ask even though he knew he would regret it.

“I was so hoping to help Deanna with the arrangements,” she said vaguely as she picked up a strawberry and bit into it.

“Arrangements?” 

“For her wedding to Data, of course,” Lwaxana said with a sly grin.

“Uh, huh and she’s the one who told you to help her....to make the arrangements?”

“Either that, or we can throw something together when we reach Betazed in two days. However, I think they were hoping Picard could do the honours...Data being of questionable status and all.”

“O...Kay....” said Riker as he mulled over how far she was going to take this bluff. “Let me run it by him.”

“Oh, you’re a peach! That would be wonderful!”

“Don’t mention it.”

.......

Commander Riker walked onto the Bridge like a sleepwalker. He stood unmoving at the top of the ramp. LaForge was at the Engineering station behind the arch and he came to see if Will was alright.

“Do you need assistance Commander?” asked Geordi.

Both Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher turned in their seats to look up at him.

“No, no,” he mumbled. “I’m fine Worf, don’t worry about me.”

Geordi looked at the doctor with alarm before regarding Riker more seriously. “Um, Commander Riker, I’m Geordi,” the engineer clarified.

Riker snapped out of his daze and looked at the man as if for the first time. It would seem that he had beat Worf back to the Bridge. A very concerned security officer was watching him closely while LaForge came to his side.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“What happened, Number One?” prodded Picard.

“Worf and I had to break up a domestic dispute,” explained Will. “It seems that Lwaxana has romanced the guy who was meant for Deanna. Suffice it to say that his relatives are not happy about it.”

“That doesn’t sound all that prolific,” noted the captain. He was all too familiar with the woman’s overactive sex-drive.

“Oh well, after Worf left to see everyone back to their rooms, Lwaxana told me that she wants you to marry Deanna and Data tomorrow morning,” Will elaborated as he started towards the command chairs. “She said Deanna requested you herself.”

A devilish grin broke through Beverly’s professional facade, while Picard looked absolutely appalled. 

Wesley swivelled in his chair, needing to get more information. “When are they getting married?”

Picard was about to reprimand the acting ensign when he realized that he had the same question. “Yes, when are they getting married?”

“Tomorrow morning...maybe?” said Riker, rather unsure of anything. “If you’re available.”

“Oh, come on, now,” scoffed Geordi. “That’s just Mrs. Troi being her usual subversive self.”

“What did Deanna say?” implored the doctor.

“I didn’t ask her,” Riker replied as he finally made it to his seat. “There was a ‘do not disturb’ notice when I went to her quarters,” he added as he numbly sat down.

Beverly had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at him. “I’m sure there’s some rational explanation,” she said quite seriously.

“Yeah, she’s probably just avoiding her mother,” offered Geordi.

“Did you try talking to Data?” Picard added, trying to find another way of putting the man at ease.

“He was...he’s with her according to the computer,” Will told them all, looking rather pale.

“Oh well, it’s probably like Geordi suggested,” said Wesley. “They’re probably hiding out in Counsellor Troi’s quarters to make it look like they’re together. Most likely they’re playing chess, or something.”

“Or something,” Beverly added lyrically.

“Mom?” her son retorted with a conspiratorial twinkle.

“Oh, you never know,” she said with a lighthearted air. “They could be playing Twister, or doing the tango. Something more...physical.”

“Beverly, please,” grumbled Picard under his breath as he nodded at Riker beside him.

“Look, is it really such a terrible idea?” the doctor mused. “Deanna is so passionate and Data is so stalwart. They do say opposites attract.”

“Doctor Crusher, why do I feel like you know something?” Riker asked in an accusatory fashion.

The red haired woman shrugged her shoulders, but continued to smile. Just then Worf came on the Bridge and took his post. He looked around at everyone and could tell something was up.

“What exactly did I miss?” Worf wanted to know, intrigued by the tension in the air.

“Deanna and Data are hiding out from her mother in her quarters,” Geordi explained, catching him up.

“I have seen how she looks at him,” Worf said thoughtfully. “I think that they are a good match.”

“Excuse me?” whined Riker as he turned on the Security Chief.

“They were in Ten Forward the other evening and she looked him the same way she looks at her desserts; hungry and desirous.”

Wesley snickered and turned around quickly before anyone could yell at him. Geordi was not happy in the least. He was worried that his naive friend was about to get walked all over. Beverly was pleased as punch that she wasn’t the only one on their side. While Riker and Picard had their mouths hanging open like two bookends.

“That’s it,” declared Will as he stood up. “I don’t care if they’re playing strip poker. I’m going to get some damned answers.”

“Will stop,” Beverly pleaded as she stood and blocked his path.

The First Officer came to stand next to her. “What is it? What do you know?”

“Ready-room, now,” commanded Picard. He had enough of this nonsense on his Bridge.

The three of them went off to the privacy of the captain’s office. Geordi decided to invite himself as well. Whatever the doctor knew he needed to know too.

The engineer stood by the closed door as Beverly and Picard sat at the desk. Riker posed with one foot on the seat of the chair next to the doctor and he leaned in with one hand on his knee.

“Go on, Doc,” Will nudged, “What did Deanna confide to you?”

“Well, Deanna did tell me of her sudden attraction to Data,” she confessed. “However, it was Data who actually did the confiding. He was worried he was getting his signals crossed.”

“About what, Doctor?” implored Picard.

“I really should not be telling any of you about this,” she said with trepidation.

“Whatever it is, Data didn’t even tell me yet,” said Geordi with frustration.

“Data didn’t tell you about...last night?” she asked, lowering her voice.

“They had sex, didn’t they!?” blurted Riker with indignation. “Great. That’s just perfect. I’m sure Data is great at having sex. I bet he knows the whole damned Kama Sutra. I bet he has a programme that would please any woman.”

“Calm down, Number One,” Picard said with importance. “Beverly is right. This is none of our business.”

“But he’s not in love with her, right!?” Riker needed to know. He just had to know what she thought. “He can’t be.”

“Yeah...I think he can,” Geordi chimed in.

“And I think he is,” Beverly told them. “So, whether or not this whole marriage thing is just a ploy by Lwaxana to try and cause tension, we need to be considerate to their feelings. Deanna is still trying to work out what Data means to her and if Data is having new and valid emotions, responses, or whatever you want to call them...then he deserves our support.”

“Will,” said Picard with sensitivity. “I suggest that if you are having second thoughts and you desire to inform Deanna of these thoughts that you should do so now. However, if what you are experiencing is jealousy without the rational intention of becoming involved with Counsellor Troi romantically, then you need to leave them be.”

Riker exhaled sharply and left the room without giving his captain an answer.

“Dismissed,” said Picard, though he still felt ill at ease about the whole thing.

“I can’t believe Data didn’t come to me first,” muttered Geordi to Beverly as the walked out. 

“He was asking about Deanna,” she explained. “Logically, you didn’t have the information that he needed at the time. I’m sure he’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

“I really hope so,” he said with a sigh.

......


	15. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to dissuade Deanna, but Data wins out in the end.

Because of the ‘do not disturb’ the chime would not sound on Deanna’s door. So, Will rudely used an emergency comm code to get through. 

“Commander Riker to Counsellor Troi. Please acknowledge.”

Deanna murmured in her sleep and Data reinitiated his usual parameters of functionality. He gently shook her by the shoulder, concerned that perhaps there was something amiss with her mother.

“Riker to Troi; acknowledge,” came the commander’s loud appeal for the second time.

Deanna heard him that time. Her eyes shot open and she hit Data in the face with one of her hands as she blindly reached for her comm button.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said with embarrassment. “Data, did I hurt you?”

“Not at all,” he replied. “Are you injured?” He was well aware that his solid construction was more likely to cause harm to the person who assaulted him.

She flexed her hand and winced. “I think maybe it’s bruised, but I’m not worried.”

Data took her injured hand and kissed it as Deanna sat up, covered herself and answered the call from Riker.

“Troi here,” she said “What is it?”

“I’m outside your quarters,” he announced in a no nonsense manner. “We need to discuss your mother.”

“Right now?” she yawned.

“Were you sleeping? It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Riker accused.

“It is only sixteen-thirty-two hundred hours,” Data quietly informed her.

Deanna muted the comm before continuing. “I suppose I hadn’t realized. I was so exhausted from my mother’s visit and everything going on with us...And all that food at brunch.”

Data gave her one of his sympathetic smiles. “I did not mind. I found the experience of physical closeness without being inhibited by clothing to be quite rewarding.”

Deanna smiled lovingly at him. It was so strange that he could say something so rational and make it sound so dirty. She kissed him sweetly to show that she had liked it as well.

“Deanna? I’m waiting,” Riker rudely interrupted.

She rolled her eyes and unmuted the microphone. “Keep you pants on,” she jibed. 

She gave Data another rather lingering kiss. Then she took her time pulling on a set of sweats. She closed her bedroom door, concealing Data inside, and went to unlock her main door.

As the door slid open, Will came rushing in. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the room and looked around. 

“Where is he?” he asked with annoyance.

“Where is who?” she rebutted before yawning.

“Data!”

“In the bedroom, if you must know,” she said without shame. “He is currently naked if that was your next question.”

“Deanna!”

“What!?”

“This isn’t a game anymore. Your mother wants to make sure that you get married—to Data!”

“Well, I rather think that’s between me and Data, don’t you?”

“Can’t you be serious for five minutes?”

“I am being serious,” she said sternly. “I have serious feelings for him. Is a forced marriage a good idea? No, of course not. But are we genuinely in a relationship? Yes, we are.”

“This isn’t a real relationship. This is a couple of days in whirlwind romance,” Will said with frustration.

“I remember another man I loved very dearly and our relationship also began as a whirlwind affair.”

He knew she was talking about him and it made his heart ache. “Don’t marry Data just to spite your mother, or to get back at me.”

“Honestly, Will...I’ve been over you for quite some time. As for my mother, I almost dismissed Data because of her. He is a complex, multi-layered person. You know as well as I do that he has more going on than what we see day to day during his duty shifts.”

“So, you really believe you like him like that?” he questioned, knowing now that he was too late to change her mind. “Fine. As long as you’re happy.”

“You don’t sound very positive about it,” she observed with a frown.

“I just know you, Deanna.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you’re not equipped for casual affairs and when you get involved with a man, you fall hard. And I’m sorry to have to say this, but you seem to go for the type of guy that is unattainable, or ends up treating you badly. I know Data won’t intentionally hurt you, but come on? You know you won’t get what you need from him.”

“Now you sound like Gottrim,” she grumbled. “I really expected more from you, Will Riker. I thought you of all people would have Data’s back on this. Clearly, you are far too jealous to be supportive to either of us.”

“I am not jealous,” he countered forcefully. “I’m concerned.”

Data came out of the bedroom wearing his clothes from earlier that day. He came to Deanna’s side and placed his arm around her waste.

“Is everything resolved?” he asked them both.

“Not in the least,” said Will as he narrowed his eyes at Data.

“Have I done something to offend you?” the android queried as he studied the changes in his friend’s body language.

“Data...why are you acting like Deanna’s boyfriend in front of me? I thought this act was for Lwaxana?”

Deanna huffed a sigh of frustration, but Data answered the man before she could come to his defence.

“I am not ‘acting’ as such,” Data explained. “In the midst of our fake engagement we have discovered a factual affinity for one another.”

“This is a joke,” Will scoffed. “Deanna is not one of your holodeck mysteries to be solved. If you don’t drop this now you’ll only end up hurting her later.”

“Will, stop it!” cried Deanna.

“Do you not believe that I am capable of maintaining an honest, viable relationship with her?” Data asked. “Or perhaps you are jealous?”

“Why does everyone keep assuming that I’m jealous?” he shot back, his temper rising. “I am not jealous. Deanna is one of my oldest friends and I care for her very much. And no. I don’t think for one second that you have what it takes to make her happy.”

“It is widely considered a disservice to lay one’s happiness solely on their lover. True happiness should come from a person’s own self.”

Deanna grinned, feeling fairly proud of her new boyfriend. 

“What!?” Riker sneered.

“I have no intention of making Deanna anything. I only want to support and compliment her.”

“What!?” he snapped again.

“Is your hearing alright, sir? Would you like me to repeat myself?” added Data now unsure of why Riker was still questioning him in such a blunt manner.

“No, Data,” Deanna interjected. “Will is just being an ass. He doesn’t understand how a supposedly unemotional person can show such emotional maturity.”

“I understand,” he told her. “My apologies if I have confused you,” he said to Riker.

“Deanna...don’t,” Will stumbled. “Please just...don’t make any rash decisions, okay?”

“Fine. I won’t. But I am afraid that I am going to have to kick you out now,” she said sternly. “It would seem my mother is a problem.”

“Shall I accompany you, Deanna?” offered Data.

“No. It will be best if I go by myself,” she replied.

“This isn’t over,” Riker said with a threatening air as he wagged a finger at Data.

“I should hope not. I plan to remain involved with Deanna for quite some time,” the android retorted, not catching the full meaning of his words.

The commander made a face and pointed harshly at his rival one last time before leaving.

“I do not think he approves,” Data said to his beloved after they were alone. “Should I be concerned?”

Deanna burst out laughing. After she contained her giddiness, she gave him a kiss.

“Sorry, Data. I always forget how silly Will gets when he thinks I might actually be with someone with actual prospects. It’s like he wants to know I will always be around if he needs me.”

“You will always be his friend, however, he cannot have you in his bed,” he stated, his voice sounding huskier than normal.

“Hmmm, I think I like this new possessive side of you,” she hummed.

“I am not possessive,” he clarified. “I am merely defending your honour.”

“Like you wanted to pose as my fiancé to keep me from leaving the Enterprise...To keep me from leaving you?”

“Do you think I am selfish?”

“No...I think you’re acting very human.”

“Deanna,” he said with hints of desire, placing his other hand flat over her heart. “It pleases me very much when you say such things.”

“What? When I say how human you are?” she teased suggestively. “Does it turn you on?”

He leaned into her so that their lips were nearly touching. “Yes, I believe that it does.”

“I don’t have to go yet,” she murmured with desire. “I think you should show me just how human you can be.”

She kissed him passionately and palmed his groin through his pants. Much to her delight he thrust instinctively into her touch. She then worked quickly to free him of the restricting fabric. She continued to give him her attention, regardless of his earlier claims that it did nothing for him. It certainly was doing something for him now and he let out a series of soft, needy moans.

As they continued to kiss with longing, Data removed his shirt and Deanna let him remove hers as well. That was when she suddenly thought of Will again.

“Computer, put the ‘do not disturb’ back on the door,” she commanded between heated kisses. 

The computer chirped and let her know it was done. The last thing she wanted was anyone walking in on them and ruining their fun. A moment later, they discarded the rest of their clothing. 

Data picked her up in his arms. She thought he was going to carry her back to the bed, but he surprised her and lay her flat on the couch. She briefly thought that maybe the bed was suddenly too far a destination. 

There was very little foreplay this time and he was quick to slip inside of her, pressing in deep and sure. She arched her back and gasped. He paused to make sure she was alright. When she kissed him roughly and wrapped her legs around him, he knew he was safe to continue. 

Yesterday, he was quiet and reserved; today he was grunting and groaning like any man. He had his hands gripping the cushions so fiercely she thought that his fingers would pierce the upholstery. Knowing that she was driving him beyond the boundaries of his predetermined, programmed actions was intoxicating. 

In a final moment of exertion, he gripped her hip with one hand and thrust into her harder than she was expecting. She screamed and saw stars as her body filled ecstasy. She could feel him pulse inside her, ejaculating his synthetic fluids. He hadn’t done that before either and she smiled, secretly satisfied that she had brought him to completion.

Then her lover went limp and more or less tumbled onto the floor beside her. For a few moments all she could hear was her own raspy, desperate breathing. That was when she panicked. She couldn’t hear Data panting to cool his overworked systems. She turned over to look at him on the floor. 

The android had his eyes closed, but he was most definitely smiling with his lips parted slightly to let in the much needed oxygen. He was fine, he was only being quieter than her.

Deanna was filled with relief and a new sort of longing, needing to feel their physical connection. She rolled off the couch and landed on top of her lover, their naked bodies pressing together.

Data opened his eyes upon impact. He stared into her with a silent question. “Are you alright, my love?”

“Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing,” she whispered before kissing him.

“Did you hear me just now?” he asked with wonder when they parted.

“Yes, I did, my love,” she answered telepathically.

Data’s smile became more apparent. “It would seem that physical intimacy is directly related to our mental intimacy,” he observed.

“Tell me...did that feel good?” she asked, well aware that he would probably say it was the same as always. A series of sensory information he would analyze and categorize.

“Yes,” he whispered secretively. “I believe I am becoming aware of what it is to make love as opposed to merely having sex.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful.”

“I believe that it is.”

“Is that why you came this time?”

He paused to think it over. “Did I harm you?” he inquired as though realizing the violent force he had used.

“I might be a little sore,” she confessed, “but nothing detrimental.”

“I honestly do not know why I came this time. It is almost as though another subroutine within my sexuality programme was initialized. One more attuned to you and your desires. Perhaps it was reactionary to the comment of concern you had when I did not ejaculate during our previous encounter.”

“Wait, do you mean to say that you evolved organically to please me?”

“And myself, it would seem,” he added bashfully.

“You are a mystery,” she said with affection.

“So I am told,” he mused.

........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped.


	16. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is at her wits end with her mother. Data asks Geordi for advice.

“Reggie, what about over there?” 

Lt. Reginald Barclay almost dropped the device from his hands. His palms were sweating so much it was almost more embarrassing than being bossed around by the mother of a woman whom had featured in several of his sexual fantasies.

As if on cue, Deanna sauntered onto the holodeck. The poor man sidestepped behind a large flower arrangement to his right to hide from her.

“Reg?” Lwaxana called out as she finally turned to look for the technician. “Oh Deanna! So glad you could make it. What do you think?”

“That depends, Mother,” Deanna replied evenly, “What am I looking at?”

“Why the decor for your ceremony,” she declared. “I have already spoken to Guinan in Ten Forward and she will help Mr. Homn with the reception.”

“Mother, what can I say to make you understand me?” she question with exasperation. “I am NOT getting married!”

“Come now, Little One. How would you feel if your lovely robot lover gets taken from you because some higher up egomaniac decides to reassign him—or worse; declares him as property?”

“That won’t happen,” Deanna said sternly. She came closer to her mother and took her hands. “I know that marriage is important to you and I’m sorry if Gottrim is not a good match for either of us; but I am not going to force Data into a shotgun wedding. It’s not okay.”

“Deanna, why did he agree to help you?” Lwaxana asked with affection.

“Because we’re friends and he offered, hoping to get some experience out of it.”

“Does he know that William turned you down?”

“Yes,” she said, unsure if she meant now, or years ago. Either way the answer was the same.

“Did he know there was a chance that I would pressure you into a wedding during my visit?”

Deanna didn’t like where this was going. “It came up once or twice, but I told him that he would not be obligated in anyway.”

“But he is a very intelligent and rational person,” her mother noted. “So, don’t you think, on some level, that he was willing to go as far as necessary in order for you to stay in his life. I mean, I presume that would be why any male acquaintance would offer themselves up to a female friend; and we Troi women are hard to resist. Oh, do you think he’ll take your name? He doesn’t have a surname at all does he?”

Clearly, Deanna was not winning any ground. 

Her mother spotted Barclay at long last and she snapped her fingers at him like he was some sort of hired help. Unfortunately, he jump into action and avoided the counsellor’s gaze as he went about making the changes her mother wanted, so she couldn’t direct him to stop. 

She gave up and walked back out of the holodeck. She decided to go and pay Captain Picard a visit. Maybe he could offer her some guidance.

......

Data found Geordi in Engineering. He was in dire need of his advice. His friend was on a deadline and didn’t really have time to shoot the breeze.

“Not now, Data. I’m kinda busy,” Geordi told him dismissively.

“My apologies, Geordi. I will see if Doctor Crusher is available.”

The Chief Engineer stopped what he was doing and came over to his side. “Wait. Is this about Deanna?”

“Yes, very much so,” Data confided, lowering his voice.

Geordi went over to one of his assistants and gave them instructions. Then he motioned for Data to follow him into his office. He closed the door and sat on the edge of his desk.

“Okay, buddy, I’m all ears,” he said supportively. “What’s going on?”

Data sat in one of the chairs and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. “I am looking for guidance on how to proceed in my relationship with Deanna. I am uncertain of what the natural progression should be.”

“Um, how? Maybe you should give me some idea of where you’re at. You know, a summary of your experiences so far.”

The android paused again in order to create an acceptable list of events that would hopefully not betray his lover’s trust. “We had the picnic on the beach, though we did not stay to view the movie. We did, however, kiss. Though that was only practice for our fraudulent engagement.”

“A kiss is still a kiss,” Geordi argued. “You also kissed on the Bridge.”

“And several times in front of her mother,” Data noted. “Those were all for show.”

“Yeah, but did they have any meaning for you?”

“Yes, although at the time they should not have,” the android confessed.

Geordi grinned a little. It was so strange and yet so endearing to hear Data try to come to terms with his romantic attachment to their mutual friend. 

“Okay. So what else after that first date?” he prodded.

“We had a brief encounter in Ten Forward,” Data told him.

“Right the one where Worf said Deanna looked at you like you were her dessert,” Geordi surmised.

“I do not understand that reference.”

“She looked like she could eat you...it’s a sexual thing,” he explained.

“Oh,” said Data. “She did say that I was behaving in a sexual manner.”

“There you go and if I had to guess, I don’t think she was pretending when she said that.”

Now Data was starting to grin. “Our next encounter was in her quarters. I gave her a massage and we talked for two-point-two-five hours. It was casual and without any social pressures.”

“You hung out,” Geordi reiterated. “But Data, giving a woman a massage can be sexual too.”

“I suppose it can be. We experimented more with the benefits of tactile closeness this afternoon in the bath.” The android sounded so casual that he might as well have said they took a walk in the Arboretum.

“I’m sorry...you took a bath together?”asked Geordi to be sure he heard correctly.

“Yes. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced,” he confided.

“Okay...we’ll come back to that. So since Lwaxana has been here, what have you done together?”

“We have kissed and been intimate.”

“Have you had sex?” Geordi pressed, lowering his voice.

“We have had intercourse twice, though I did pleasure her in the bathtub as well,” Data told him, practically whispering. He wasn’t exactly sure as to why he was talking so quietly, but if Geordi was worried of someone overhearing them then so was he.

The engineer needed a moment to consider what his friend was telling him. He already knew about one possible time they had sex from Beverly. It would seem they had worked through whatever reservations Deanna was having.

“Okay...so Deanna wants to continue seeing you...as you girlfriend, right?”

“Very much so,” Data replied.

“Good. That’s wonderful,” he said with relief.

“Yes, only now I do not know how to continue on,” said the android.

“What’s to know? It sounds to me like you’ve jumped right into the good part. You two already know each other well and you aren’t afraid to be yourselves and open up and be honest. So you can see each other when you want to, or not; and have sex when you want to, or not. That’s a relationship, Data. I don’t really know what else to say.”

“I suppose I do not have any instinct to rely upon to tell me when it is time for other milestones; such as moving in together, or perhaps getting married.”

Geordi rubbed his chin and gave his conundrum some thought. “Well, if you let Lwaxana have her way you’ll be married by tomorrow afternoon,” he joshed. “But more seriously, I think you can rely on Deanna for that sort of thing. I’m sure she’ll be honest with you if things are moving too fast, or too slow.”

“You are probably right,” Data confirmed. He was pleased that Geordi had had the time to speak with him after all. “Thank you, Geordi. You are a very good friend.”

“You too,” he reciprocated. “I have to tell you that I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to need me anymore.”

“Holmes will always need his Watson,” Data told him with something akin to affection.

Geordi smiled brightly. It was such a Data thing to say, but it did the trick. “Thanks, buddy. And you make sure Deanna knows that. You and I still get our crime solving time.”

“Indubitably,” Data said in acknowledgment.

Geordi chuckled and stood. “Is there anything else on you mind?”

“No...only...”

His hesitation sounded disconcerting. “Only what?”

“After we made love this afternoon I ran a self-diagnostic.”

“Why did you think it was necessary?” 

“I was receiving a small amount of feedback from one of my sexual subroutines. I initially believed that it was due to all my new experiences.”

“And..?” Geordi nudged.

“And...I was not wrong. However, I also discovered that it was also due in part to programming I did not know I had.”

“What do you mean? How didn’t you know? You’re sure it isn’t some new software that came about because of Deanna?”

“No...This is something I was unaware of; something from Soong,” he clarified.

“Okay, well what is it?” 

“It is...labeled as ‘mated’,” he said coyly.

“‘Mated’? What is the difference between your sexuality programme and your mated programme?”

“That I do not know,” Data stated warily.

Suddenly the communication system alerted them with a chirp. “Picard to Data,” came their captain’s voice.

“Data here, sir,” he replied, placing their conversation on hold.

“Please come to my ready-room at you earliest convenience,” he requested.

“I will be their shortly, Data out.”

The comm chirped again to signal the end of their exchange.

“Data...before you go,” Geordi said, stopping him. “Do you think your programming is responding to Deanna as though you’ve already committed to her? Mating is more than sex. It’s attachment, heck it’s basically marriage.”

“I suppose. I have not yet had the time to analyze what if any changes have occurred to my usual behaviour patterns. Other than, of course, when we were engaged in sexual activity.”

“Wait. Did you notice a difference between the two times?”

“I admit that I did try to intensify my responses to give her more of what I could tell she wanted. However, those were conscious decisions on my part.”

“Was something not? Did something seem out of your control?”

“This may sound strange,” he said, looking slightly worried even for him, “but I did not intend to ejaculate. However I was overcome and did so anyways.”

“Oh...well, maybe it was an automatic follow through to give her what she would expect,” he said thinking nothing more of it. “It’s normal for guys to do that. It’s actually weird if they don’t.”

“I did find she was apprehensive when I refrained from doing it the first time,” Data said thoughtfully. “Perhaps you are right. Perhaps it was simply an organic evolution,” he added using Deanna’s words.

“And seeing as you have this other programme, it was likely hiding in there,” Geordi noted with a shrug. 

“I should go,” his friend said kindly, “but thank you again. When we have more time I would like us to analyze this further.”

“Yeah, it’s probably not a bad idea.”

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How everyone doing today? Hope you’re well. I think this story will go on for a while. I hope that’s okay :)


	17. Check Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After consulting Captain Picard, our couple returns to Deanna’s quarters to continue their romance. Data begins to realize that he is not as in control of his functions as he ought to be.

When Data arrived at the Ready-Room, Deanna was there already. It looked like the counsellor and their captain had been discussing something important.

“Good, Data,” greeted Picard as he motioned for his Second Officer to take a seat. 

The android sat next to his fake fiancée and took her hand. “You wished to see me, sir?” he asked.

“Yes, it would seem that Counsellor Troi is still struggling to get through to her mother. So, she came to me for my advice,” he explained, giving them both a strained grin. “I thought it would be best to have you present while we discussed things further.”

“Further?” Data prompted, needing to be caught up.

“Yes, Data,” Deanna said, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. “The captain and I have come to the same conclusion. My mother won’t rest until she has me married off. So we thought we would indulge her and make the best of it.”

“You have decided to marry Captain Picard?” he questioned, clearly not following.

“No, Darling,” she chastised. “I want to marry you. The captain will be officiating,” she elaborated. 

“Oh...” he said as he reconsidered what she said. “I thought that you firmly did not want to be married at all?”

“I know, but at least this way my mother goes home happy and then we can continue dating,” she said with ease.

“And there is the additional benefit of the legitimacy to your claim as a sentient individual,” noted Picard. “Honestly, after giving it some thought, I think it is one of the most significant benefits to marrying Deanna.”

“To ensure my freedom?” asked Data. “Then we should consider moving in together and not remaining quite so casual.”

“This isn’t a green card marriage,” Deanna joked. “No one is going to be checking up on us.”

“What if they do? What if Commander Maddox has been keeping tabs on me through our correspondence and challenges our commitment? Or worse; your mother finds out and returns to harass you some more?”

Picard frowned. He had to agree, he didn’t care for either of those scenarios no matter how unlikely. “He does have a point,” he said to Troi. “How difficult would it be to share your quarters? I could still arrange for Data to have his own office just as you have yours.”

“Then when would we see one another?” she wondered. “No, if Data is to move in with me then we will need to arrange to move his workstation into my living space.”

“Does that mean that you would like us to proceed?” Data questioned as he looked into her dark eyes.

“Do you have any objections?” she asked him sweetly.

“No. I have none,” he replied without hesitation. In fact, his new strange programming was quite in favour of pushing onwards. So, he got out of his chair and moved it back and out of the way. Then he swivelled Deanna in her seat and got down on one knee in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying so very hard not to laugh at him.

“It is traditional,” he told her as he made her give him her left hand. “Deanna Troi, will you do me the honour of becoming my lawfully wedded wife?”

She snickered and stood up, pulling him with her. “That was ridiculous,” she scoffed before kissing him softly on the mouth.

He moved away from her embrace and gave her a very serious look of concern. “Ridiculous, or not—You did not answer me, my love,” he said, hurt lining his tone.

“Yes, Data. I adore you and it would be my honour to marry you,” she said more compassionately.

Data gave her a goofy grin before kissing her properly. Then he picked her up off the floor and twirled her round in a joyful display that was quite convincing.

Captain Picard watched them behave like a couple of silly teenagers, mildly envious that someone like Data could figure out how to romance a beguiling woman like Deanna. It was certainly something he had yet to grasp. It didn’t help matters that he found it somewhat difficult to make room for a partner in his life. 

“How do you think Riker will take this?” he asked after a moment.

Deanna stopped smiling and had Data put her down. “Not well, I imagine,” she told him honestly.

“I will do what I can to be considerate of his feelings,” said Data. “Perhaps we should not be nude at the ceremony?”

“Perhaps not,” stated Picard.

....

As they got into the turbolift, Data was eager to tell Geordi about this sudden development. His friend had been right, Deanna directed him along, just as he said that she would. It was rather faster than anticipated, but he knew it was the right decision.

Everything about Deanna was right for him. At least it seemed that way. He was unsure if this was true, or simply what his systems were telling him. All he knew for certain was that he didn’t want to be without her. The more he considered this notion, the more he wanted to touch her. 

“Computer, please hold,” he called out. The lift stopped and Deanna gave him a questioning look.

“What is it?” she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

“I believe that I am in love with you,” he confessed out of the blue.

Deanna smiled and crinkled her nose. “That is so wonderful,” she told him supportively. 

A part of her wanted to ask how he could be so certain, but she didn’t want to make it seem as though she doubted his sincerity. So she turned towards him and kissed him passionately. His hands disappeared into her hair as he pressed his body against hers. Eventually the computer alerted them that the lift was still holding and someone else was requesting it.

“Is it a code of conduct violation to make love in the turbolift?” he asked, full of need, when they finally parted.

“Yes, yes it is,” she panted, desire blooming within her. 

There was something about hearing how he wanted to be with her in that way, somewhere so public that made her want him even more. Too bad they will have to wait until they could get back to her cabin.

“Computer—.”

“Data stop!” She yelled and covered his mouth with her hand, cutting off his command. She knew he was going to give the lift permission to continue on to their destination, but he was sporting a rather obvious and quite large erection. 

The android noted that she was staring at his lower abdomen. He removed her hand and looked down.

“Didn’t you notice?” she asked in disbelief.

“Of course I had, however I ended my sexuality protocols. This...this should not be happening.”

They looked at one another and then looked at the bulge in his uniform.

“I hate to even ask this...but should I get Geordi?”

“No...I will try something else,” he said with a ghosting of a frown. 

He accessed his new and unfamiliar system protocols under his mated programme. He quickly created and initiated a subroutine that would prohibit this from happening in public in the future. It worked and his body behaved itself again.

“It would seem that my anatomy now responds to you automatically whenever you display behaviours that can be interpreted as sexual overtures. I have rectified the problem.”

“I don’t know if I would call it a problem, but I suppose you wouldn’t want to be at full mast while reporting to the captain,” she guessed, mildly amused by the image conjured in her head. 

“No I would not,” he concluded, not seeing any humour in such a scenario.

They resumed their journey. Originally Deanna wanted to go back to the holodeck to confront her mother and give her the good news. However, after what just went on between them, she wanted to go home with Data instead. She had to admit that she liked how that sounded. 

Less than a week ago they were simply friends and colleagues. Tomorrow they would be married. In her professional opinion this was insane, though many arranged marriages happened much quicker with little to no introductions. At least she knew him, even more so in the last twenty-four hours.

Data allowed Deanna to guide him back to her quarters. He paused in the entryway and seemed to be looking for something. He was actually analyzing the space and trying to decide where he might be able to install his workstation.

“What is it?” Deanna asked as she pulled on his arm.

“Do you think my workstation would fit over here if we relocated your plants?” he inquired, indicating the interior wall opposite the window.

She laughed lightheartedly and tugged on his sleeve. “Don’t worry about that now,” she said, beckoning him to follow her. “I want to finish what we started in the lift.”

He gazed into her eyes and practically smirked, making her laugh harder. She was so enjoying this new desirous side of him.

“If that is what you wish,” he said seductively. 

He followed her into the bedroom and kissed her sweetly before they began taking off their clothes.

“May I ask you something, my love?”

Deanna smiled brightly. This seemed to be his term of endearment for her and she approved. “Yes, my darling,” she mused.

“Did you enjoy my performance this afternoon, or do you prefer your lover to be more serene?”

She stopped smiling, her face looking perplexed. “I want you to be as you are,” she said in earnest. “Don’t perform for me.” Then she took a beat to reconsider what this meant. She stepped into him and encircled his neck with her arms.

“Is that what that was? Was this afternoon simply a display for my benefit?” she asked softly. “Honestly, I believed that you were finding a new level of enjoyment to our lovemaking. If that’s not the case...don’t fake your reactions for me, okay?”

“Okay,” he echoed, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all. He only wanted to know since they would be together now, always. “Before we continue...Are you hungry? It has been sometime since you have eaten.”

She had to give it some thought. “Maybe a little. Sex first, food after?” she offered.

He held her face in both hands before kissing her slowly. “As you wish,” he hummed afterwards.

This time Deanna took the lead. They got under the covers and she lay on top of him. He decided that perhaps she was still sore from earlier and it was most likely beneficial if she had more control. 

She kissed her way down his chest, taking her time. She could feel his erection rub into her belly and as she got lower, it rubbed between her breasts. He was watching her closely, but when her lips reached the base of his swollen member he lay his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. She smiled wickedly to herself before continuing. This was definitely more than she had been able to get from him while playing footsie in the bathtub.

Despite her instruction to only react in whatever way was natural, his throat rumbled out a guttural groan when she kissed the head of his erection. Feeling encouraged, she continued to tease him with her tongue until his hips jumped and his eyes opened wide.

“Please...please stop,” he begged her.

“Don’t you like it?” she wondered, confused.

“Yes, very much,” he whispered secretively. “But I want to be inside of you, quite urgently,” he added, with a pathetic whine edging his words.

She grinned from ear to ear and placed one last chaste kiss just below his navel on her way back up to his face. Then he kissed her longingly as she positioned herself. Watching him come undone and hearing the need in his usually controlled voice was intoxicating. It was a whole new experience without the ability to sense his emotions. 

He gripped her outer thighs as she took him in little by little until they were fully connected. As much as the android’s protocols dictated to him to take over, he knew that was not what either of them wanted. It was actually beginning to disconcert him that his own programming was being so arrogant. 

Normally, in his limited experience, there was no urgency and therefore no need to rush to completion. This time something was off and he was concerned it had something to do with his new mysterious programme. In fact, Deanna had barely started to find her rhythm when his body betrayed him and he came rather abruptly without any control whatsoever.

She could feel it happen as she saw his face tense and another obscene groan broke free from somewhere deep in his chest. It wasn’t unusual in her mind. She had gotten him pretty worked up before hand. She was a bit worried when he went limp, though. She would have expected as an android he would have been able to keep going.

Then she sensed it. It was faint and almost not there, but he was starting to panic. It was the most disturbing feeling of déjà vu. She knew this feeling, right down to the inorganic nature of it. Lal had been projecting the same emotion right before she started to fail.

Deanna quickly moved off of Data. She gathered him up in her arms and she held his head to her bare chest. He was clinging to her as she tried to soothe him.

“What is it? What happened?” she asked as calmly as she could.

“I think I am malfunctioning,” he confided, the panic in him rising.

“Data, please don’t be upset,” she told him, trying to keep herself from losing her cool. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Deanna, I am an android. I should be able to have complete control of my functions at all times. I was not in control just now and I do not know why or how this is happening.”

“It’s okay. Maybe it’s all just part of your evolution. Maybe we’re simply moving too fast for you.”

“My original programming does not require ejaculation in order to consider the act of sexual intercourse as completed. However, twice now it has happened without my consent. This time it was as though it was all my programming wanted. It makes no sense. Rationally I know that you prefer long, drawn out foreplay and physical closeness before intercourse. If I know these things, why is this happening?”

He was still spiralling and he was practically in tears. She kissed his cheek, feeling out of her depth and unable to help him.

“Data, darling, I’m going to put some clothes on and call Geordi. I can feel your panic and maybe some fear. I’m worried that this is only going to get worse.”

Data swallowed hard and nodded. He found it difficult to physically let her go. He listened as she called Geordi to come to her quarters with a diagnostic kit. Once she was dressed she helped him into a robe. They were going to need to get him his own, hers was still too small.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one...sometimes these two get carried away :)


	18. Birds and Bees and Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story takes a minor detour as some new developments come to light.

As soon as Geordi saw his friend he new something was up. Ordinarily, he could see an aura of light around the android. Right now that light was dim and he didn’t like what that could mean.

“Hey buddy,” said the engineer as he set down his kit on the bed. 

“Hello, Geordi,” Data replied warily. “I apologize for my appearance.”

Geordi smiled grimly. “Don’t mention it and don’t worry about how clean you are either, Deanna filled me in. If all you’re worried about is how fast you orgasmed while making love to a beautiful woman then I don’t think this is as big a deal as you think it is,” he added, trying to dispel his concerns.

“But I am an android,” Data told him with trepidation.

“So what? You said you have this new programme; maybe it’s trying to make you less machine-like and more human in your physical responses.”

“Will it also make me feel real pain and disrupt my ability to continue working through the night by forcing me to need sleep?”

Geordi could hear the honest panic in his friend’s voice and it made him uneasy. “Let’s just deal with one anomaly at a time,” he said evenly as he opened his kit.

Data nodded and folded his hands in his lap. Geordi took a few scans of his anatomy before opening a panel at the android’s hairline and hooking him into his portable device. 

“Were you able to run a self diagnostic?” he asked, curious if he had found anything on his own.

“No,” Data replied curtly.

“Did you try to run one, or you didn’t want to?”

“I...I was unable to,” he answered. “I was too...too...”

“Worked up?” Geordi finished for him.

“Yes, I believe so,” Data retorted.

The engineer gave his friend’s shoulder a quick pat of reassurance. “It’s okay. I think...I think maybe you’re just going through some sort of android puberty,” he said with a serious air. “Like for the first time, beyond your understanding, you want sex and physical affection.”

“Do you think that is what this new programme is?”

“I’m not sure, but seems like it.”

“Geordi...is puberty not when organic life forms enter the reproductive phase of their lives?” Data asked with interest.

“Sure, but you could still be going through changes that encourage you to find someone to share your life with even if you aren’t able to—you know—impregnate anyone.”

“What if...what if I can?” Data questioned, as he reconsidered all the changes he had been experiencing.

Geordi felt for his friend. It seemed unfair that he was given this human looking form and such a kind and caring personality only to be left without any means of creating his own offspring. Except if he were to build them, but after Lal it would difficult to see why he would want to try again.

“Don’t you think someone would have detected something like that after all these years? Don’t you think that you would know?”

Data got quiet again. He knew that Geordi was right. There was a greater chance that he was simply able to simulate the desire to procreate than to actually be able to do it.

“Yahtzee,” said Geordi. “Okay I’ve located this new programme and I have a rundown of the new protocols. Yep, looks like we’ve got motivators to stand closer, encourage touching...oh.”

Data looked at his friend with anticipation. “What is it?” he inquired.

“Yep...protocols to encourage you to bond with one person, but not obsessively. There seem to be counter protocols to ensure you don’t do anything stalker-like, or without good intentions. It seems to link into your ethics programme.”

Data was able to follow along internally, now that he was not quite so overwhelmed. “Yes, I concur,” he said. 

Then Data was able to find the sneaky bit of scripting that was pushing his libido. It was linked to his moral programming as well, but it was also linked in with another system. Geordi was analyzing the same piece of information and they arrived at the same destination together.

“Oh God,” Geordi breathed. He put a hand over his mouth and it took him a moment to recover. 

“I need to inform Deanna,” Data told him. “I have not even explained to her about my new programming.” He started to stand but was caught short by the wiring that was still connecting him to the diagnostic machine.

“Data, hold up,” Geordi commanded. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“She needs to know what has happened. We did not use a barrier since I believed I was not capable of procreation.”

“But...Data...you love her, right? And you don’t know for sure that anything was actually released. Plus, so what if it was? So, let’s finish this. You were starting to experience panic; real tangible panic. I don’t want to lose you because of some overzealous new programme. If it’s messing you up we might need to find a way to disrupt, or remove it.”

“Then I will tell her while you are present,” the android countered, almost angry.

“Wait. Why do you sound upset? Isn’t this wonderful news?”

“No it is not,” Data replied with agitation. “The reproductive matter hidden in my systems is most likely Soong’s doing. Logically to have been able to remain viable while also undetectable, it is most likely some kind of genetically altered variation of his own DNA.”

“So?”

“So, genetic manipulation is banned. It is illegal within the Federation. I will not subject the woman I love to scrutiny over some error in judgement made by my creator.”

“Okay, fine. I get it. I’ll go get her,” Geordi conceded. He let out a long sigh and left the room.

A moment later and Deanna came back in with him. She sat beside him and took one of his hands.

“Geordi says you need to tell me about something,” she said, worried that she could still pick up faint traces of his unsettled emotions.

“During our second encounter I became aware of a new programme that I have never known to exist before. When I ran a self diagnostic I was informed that it was labelled as my ‘Mated’ programme. While you went to speak to your mother I went to get advice from Geordi. I mentioned this new programme, however the captain requested I come to his ready-room and we postponed exploring it further.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” she questioned without malice. “Why did you let me believe that things were developing naturally with you?” 

“In a way they were, though in part to this new set of protocols rather than by some unknown reason.”

“Okay, I see, but there must be something else,” she prodded. “Something more important that you needed to tell me about.”

She looked to Geordi and he was studying his readouts while they spoke, pretending like he wasn’t there. So she looked at her lover again.

“It would seem that this programme is instigating changes that relate directly to solidifying a courtship and will allow me to begin a family of my own,” he explained further.

“I don’t understand? Are you saying that you don’t really want to be with me? It was just some programme telling you that you did?” She was trying to be supportive, but suddenly felt hurt and betrayed.

“Not all all,” Geordi interjected. “This thing didn’t come online until this afternoon. Everything that Data has said and done so far was of his own free will. Technically it still is...except for one thing.”

“One thing?” she pressed.

“My urgency to make love was promoted by the need to procreate. It would seem that you inspired me, without my knowledge of course, to mate with you in the full sense of the term.”

“Full sense...” she repeated slowly to herself. “Are you trying to say that all of a sudden you can...inseminate me?”

“Correct,” he confided, his stress increasing by micro fractions.

“Oh,” she breathed, trying to wrap her head around this information. 

“However, I have reason to believe that this reproductive matter may be genetically altered and therefore we should not make use of it.”

“Oh,” she said again. She really didn’t know how to respond. 

It would seem everything with her android lover was happening at light-speed. They went from friends to pretend lovers, to real lovers, to real fiancées all in the span of less than a week. Now he was saying that he might have inadvertently knocked her up...or rather that he could. She was probably fine at the moment.

“Data, even though we didn’t use a contraceptive I am on regimented birth control,” she told him, hoping to put him at ease. “I may have given up on men since my affair with Devanoni Ral, but I use it anyways.”

Data recalled her fling with the seemingly sincere man who turned out to be lying about his heritage in order to swindle others in business. His unethical conduct did not sit well with him, or Deanna.

“Good. That will give Geordi and I some time to eliminate the matter from my body.”

“What!?” Both Deanna and Geordi were appalled. 

“Why would you want to do that?” asked the engineer. “Look, let’s get you running properly and then we’ll take you to Sickbay and we can discuss this Doctor Crusher, okay?”

“If you think that will make a difference,” Data conceded.

“I know that losing Lal was hard on you and I know that this change in our relationship is new, but what if this is a limited issue? Do you really want to give up on having a biological child simply because your father broke a few rules?”

“They are fairly strict rules, Deanna,” he reminded her.

She kissed him softly on the lips and stood. “I think I will go and pay Beverly a visit,” she told him. “I would presume if your programming controls the release of this productive matter then she won’t be able to get a sample from you anyways and I’ve already got one.”

“Deanna, are you angry with me?” Data asked, unsure of how she was taking all this.

She combed her fingers lightly through his hair on the one side that was still intact. “No, Data,” she said with affection. “Not at all. Hopefully Geordi can find a way to ease your anxiety. Take good care of him,” she added to the engineer.

“Oh, I plan to,” Geordi assured her. “To think, a couple of days ago this was all a game,” he remarked to himself.

Deanna heard him and frowned. She kept her thoughts to herself and took her leave of them.

“I was able to write in my own subroutine to inhibit any unwanted sexual reactions to my anatomy while in public,” Data rambled. “Perhaps I can create something similar in regards to the duration of intercourse.”

“You know...have the thrill of having sex is not knowing how you’ll react to what the other person is doing to you. It can be quite the rollercoaster of pleasure if you let it.”

The android stared at him quite seriously. “I do not need a rollercoaster. I need to be assured of being in control of my own faculties. I could have inflicted a serious injury.”

“Wow, that good, huh?” Geordi wondered aloud without thinking.

“No. That is bad, Geordi. I want to please Deanna, not kill her.”

“Okay, I get it. You’re worried, but I don’t think that you could kill unless that was your intention. Just because you came too soon doesn’t mean that you’ll break her bones, or choke her to death or something.”

“I would very much like to be certain,” Data countered.

“Yes, fine. I’ll keep running through your logs and make sure that otherwise everything looks cool and controlled.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Geordi said, even though he was feeling all kinds of weird that he was poking around his best friend’s literal sex drive.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before we get back to the main story ache, I promise :)


	19. Tomato Tomahto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Beverly make a collective decision without Data’s consent. More smut ensues.

Deanna noted what time it was. She still needed to relay what was going on to her mother. It was a little past twenty-hundred hours and Lwaxana would be turning in soon. Either that or she would be busy making up with Gottrim. The very idea made her shiver with disgust.

It took a few minutes to explain to Beverly why she should trek back down to Sickbay with her, but as soon as she heard the reason she was intrigued. Deanna was under a sheet with her legs up in stirrups. Sure they could have done a scan and gotten a fairly good idea all the same. However, with how seriously Data was taking all this she knew a proper sampling would be more revealing.

“Can you imagine if this was successful?” Beverly chatted as she swabbed. “I mean Soongs have a history of being magnificent genetic manipulators. If Doctor Soong was half as good at coding the human genome as he was at building androids...I mean, can you imagine a human child with Data’s strength, agility and stamina?”

“Bev, he doesn’t want to have a child that was genetically engineered,” Deanna said with exasperation. “I need you to tell me that the donor sperm is normal—boring even.”

“Wait...why not? Because it’s illegal?” the doctor questioned in disbelief as she moved over to deposit her sample into the medical analyzer.

“Um...yes,” Deanna pressed as she pulled her ankles out of the stirrups.

“Well, I’m sure that Noonien Soong never imagined that one of his sons would be in Starfleet. Not much is known about the man except his resentment towards Daystrom and certain factions of the Federation. So logically, he never would have thought anything about creating a means for his favourite son to reproduce.”

Deanna made a face and sat up. “Oh heavens, you don’t think that Lore has this stuff hidden in his body somewhere?”

“Let’s hope not,” Beverly commented gravely. “He seems to hate any one, or thing organic. Human offspring wouldn’t last a day in his care.”

The empath frowned at such a possibility. “Did you get what you need?”

“Oh yeah, you can get your pants back on,” her friend instructed.

Deanna redressed herself and came over to the medical computer. Beverly was making notes on her PADD and making some odd sounds.

“Well?” Deanna prompted, needing to know what she was seeing.

“So, I’ll have to contact Starfleet Medical to get confirmation on the DNA to confirm that it’s Soong’s own...donation,” she explained. “Since he did work at Daystrom for a time there should be something on record.”

“Weren’t you able to pull anything when we found his secret lab?”

Beverly smiled devilishly. “You know what? I think maybe I did. I forgot about that. Even if I couldn’t prove at the time that it belonged to him I can still compare it to this and see if there’s a match; or a partial one anyhow.”

“You are having way too much fun, Beverly,” said Deanna. She could feel the excitement and enthralling energy coming off of her friend.

“I love a good medical mystery,” she mused. Then she found what she was looking for and grinned. “Yep. Data has the potential to be both a father and brother to his own kid.”

“Don’t say that to him,” Deanna said tersely. “He’s having a hard enough time as it is.”

“Okay, sorry.”

“So...is it changed in anyway?”

“The old sample is most likely from skin cells, so I can’t say exactly how much, however I can denote markers that prove that it was altered by an outside means and not by nature.”

“Damn.”

“Data is seriously against using it?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t you persuade him? Judging by the condition of this sample it’s highly probable that the cryogenic device that was hidden inside his android body has already shut down. Which means whatever he’s got he needs to use soon, or it will literally expire.”

“Are you sure?” Deanna inquired with renewed urgency.

“Yep. I’m sure. There is an added bonus though, probably a trick to be sure he wouldn’t waste his chances.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There is a hormone lacing the fluid that must have been expelled along with it. It will induce ovulation within forty-eight hours. So, you may not be pregnant now, but you could be.”

“So...I could just wait and see what happens despite my being on birth control?”

“Yes, but if Data doesn’t want this kid...do you?”

“That depends. Would you support me and fudge a few things to make the baby seem run of the mill and normal?”

Beverly frowned and tapped her chin with a finger. “Maybe. It would be my licence on the line...or you could give birth on Betazed. I’m sure that your mother has a personal physician who would love to help you out.”

“Oh you are so brilliant I could kiss you!” she elated. 

The two women hugged and Beverly caught her arm as she went to go.

“Deanna, if you are serious about this, I can give you an injection to ensure that you ovulate and another to encourage a viable conception. It’s not usually an orthodox practice unless you were struggling with fertility, but if this is really the only chance you get it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Let’s do it. If things go sour because of my rash decision I’ll deal with the consequences. But if Data changes his mind in the next few weeks and realizes he missed his chance then this will have been worth it.”

“As long as you’re sure. I would hate for you to start your rushed marriage with one big lie hanging over your heads.”

“It’s not a lie. As of this moment I am not pregnant and by rules of probability I can easily assume that we will have intercourse several times before the week is out. So naturally any one of those times could be a mistake.”

“Let’s not divulge this little conversation to Picard, or Riker—ever,” Beverly said smartly. “I don’t think they should know how devious you can be.”

Deanna just laughed, dismissing the doctor’s remark.

......

Geordi was waiting for Deanna outside her quarters. He had asked her to return before she did anything else. The reality was that it was getting late and she was tired and hungry and very worried about Data. Now even more so as she wondered why Geordi was standing outside and not inside of her cabin.

“What’s going on?” she asked suspiciously as she sensed his mixture of annoyance and concern.

“As far as I can tell Data’s fine. Without taking him down to cybernetics for a more thorough investigation it would seem that all these new hurdles are just symptoms of his new programme. The subtle emotions are what worry me the most, but honestly...I think that’s more your department than mine. There is no corruption, or any sign of his systems failing.”

“He has been showing signs of emotional growth, whether he wants to admit it or not,” she said sympathetically. “Maybe I’ve been pushing him too hard.”

“I think you’ve been pushing him just the right amount,” Geordi said with kindness. He touched her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Data says you plan to get married tomorrow and he wants me to be his best man,” he added with a grin. 

“He still wants to go ahead even while he’s not so sure of himself?”

The engineer nodded. “Yeah, I’d say he loves you a lot and doesn’t want to risk losing you. I think if you go in there and boost his self-esteem he’ll be back to his usual self in no time.”

“You think it will be that easy?” she asked, obviously not quite as confident as he was.

“Sure. All a teenaged boy needs is a beautiful girl to tell him how great he is,” he joshed.

Deanna laughed in spite of her misgivings. “Geordi, Data is not any ordinary teenager. He’s a grown man with a lifetime of experiences.”

“Sure, but you’re his first real crush. He’s just lucky you like him right back.”

“Thanks, Geordi,” she said with another chuckle. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, hey,” he said as he paused one last time. “I don’t need to be naked, right?”

“No. Formal attire is preferred,” she confirmed.

“Great. Thanks.”

Deanna was still smiling to herself as she came into her quarters. Data was waiting at the table with a few plates of food laid out for her. Her smiled brightened at how he could still be putting her needs ahead of his own during such a stressful time. In one fluid motion she curled up in his lap and kissed him affectionately.

“I missed you,” he whispered. 

He took a few moments to indulge his desires; nuzzling his nose into her neck and lacing his fingers into her hair. She responded by rubbing comforting circles into his back and leaning into him.

“I missed you too,” she hummed.

Data didn’t quite understand it, but in many ways it was as though Deanna had become a part of him and when they were away from one another his thoughts became preoccupied with ways in which they could be in each other’s company again.

“I should have gone with you,” he said as he shifted to gaze into her dark eyes.

She caressed his cheek and tutted. “There was no need. You couldn’t have helped really,” she told him, thinking of the multitude of questions he probably would have been asking as she sat half naked while Doctor Crusher examined her.

He nodded and didn’t press the subject any further. “Did you discover anything of interest?”

“Beverly confirmed that the sample had markers of genetic manipulation, however until there is a fetus she can’t know what exactly what traits were altered, or redesigned. More importantly she thinks that the cryogenic unit hidden inside of you most likely can’t be reactivated once it has been shut down.”

“Does Doctor Crusher think that I know have a time limitation to make use of what I have?”

“Yes, she does...but Geordi can do a more thorough check if you want.”

“I suppose I could have the unit removed,” he said after giving it more thought. “Even if its contents will expire I do not need it.”

“Data, how can you be so sure this is such a bad idea?” 

She moved off of him as she spoke. Not because she was upset with him, but rather because whatever was in that hormone injection that Beverly gave her was starting to make her sweat. More than that, it was making her a little horny.

Data noted the changes in her physical appearance and scrutinized her body language. Her body temperature had most definitely increased and she was fanning herself with her hand as she moved her hair off of her neck. She even opted to whip off her sweatshirt, standing boldly in front of him in her bra.

“Computer, please lower the temperature by two degrees,” Deanna commanded. The computer chirped and complied. She started to feel the cooler air and relaxed a fraction.

“Are you experiencing a fever?” Data asked, furrowing his brow.

“No...I’m just suddenly quite warm. It’s so hot,” she said seductively, her eyes hungry as they devoured every inch of his exposed synthetic flesh.

She wasn’t sure how she had missed it before, but he was still only wearing her robe, his naked body barely concealed. She quickly shed her bottoms before practically bounding into his lap. Their mouths crashed together as she straddled him. 

Data gasped audibly as she shamelessly pressed her wet, needy pussy into his body. 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, mildly alarmed by her behaviour. “I thought we agreed to wait?”

“I never agreed to anything,” she panted. 

She reached between them and stroked his cock. It sprang to attention and he didn’t protest when she continued to pleasure him. He did however suddenly stand up, taking her with him. He lay her on her back down on the carpet. She moaned as he took advantage, sucking on one of her nipples. 

“Fuck me,” she pleaded as he continued to rub against her.

Data cringed. He paused and sat back on his heels, his erection poking through the opening in the robe. “I do not care for that terminology. It is basic and...obscene.”

“Sorry,” she panted. “Make love to me,” she purred. 

That seemed to quell his offended sensibilities and he rejoined her, this time diving deep and thrusting fast.

“Yes, Data...oh yes!”

She really didn’t care what he wanted to call it. Thanks to her own eagerness to encourage her body’s fertility she needed him badly. It was obvious that he needed her too. She was happy to find him less frantic and more attuned with her body this time. She orgasmed loudly several times; then it was his turn. It might have been her imagination, but her lover looked superbly proud of himself for all the noise they were making.

When it was all over they lay in a sweaty heap on the floor. Data was doing his best not to crush her, but was fighting the strange urge to go completely limp. Deanna slipped out from under him so that he didn’t have to move, though she was a bit worried that he was so out of it.

“You should shower,” he panted softly. “Clean yourself, since we did not use contraception.”

“It’s fine. Besides, after what we just did a shower is not going to do anything.” She poked his shoulder and he grunted pathetically, making her snicker. “You okay?”

“I think that one of the side effects of my new sexual orgasm is that my musculoskeletal systems need a period of recuperation.”

“Yep, that sounds plausible,” she mused, feeling quite the same herself. “You use a lot of energy and so many muscle groups...ones you probably wouldn’t have considered.”

“I am considering them now,” he told her. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to make a joke, or if he was being all together serious. Either way she giggled.

“I love you, Data.”

“I love you as well, Deanna.”

“So...you think we can navigate this together?”

He gave her the goofiest grin and nodded. She smiled and rolled closer to kiss him. 

“Do you think you can make it to the bed?”

“I will try if you promise to eat something.”

She nodded and sat up. “Let’s go Romeo,” she said, encouraging him to come with her.

He wanted to question why she would compare him to someone so tragic, but was still too exhausted to care. “I think I could use another minute,” he said with a sigh, “Go on without me.”

He sounded so profoundly defeated and unbearably adorable. She kissed him lovingly and then abandoned him on the floor.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too much sex, too often. I will try to cool it for a while, but felt it was necessary for the plot. I have decided to increase my rating again. ;P  
> Thanks for reading. Next chapter bring us to the wedding!


	20. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Data get ready on the morning of their wedding day. Will things go smoothly?

Lwaxana let herself into her daughter’s quarters. She always knew exactly how to get her way and Will Riker was more than pleased to oblige her request to surprise the happy couple.

She placed the garment bag she was carrying on a chair and had the computer raise the lights to full daylight settings. Then she burst into the bedroom.

“Good morning, Little One!” Lwaxana was broadcasting telepathically as loudly as she could. 

Deanna woke with a start and groaned at the brightness of the room. She covered her eyes and threw a pillow at her mother; missing of course. 

“What are you doing here!?” she snarled out loud.

“Why, making sure you get to your wedding on time, Darling! We don’t want a repeat of your engagement dinner, now do we?” she speculated.

Then Lwaxana noticed that her daughter was alone. “Where’s your robotic fiancé? Don’t tell me he wanted to sleep separately the night before the ceremony.”

“He’s gone back to his quarters to shower and get ready,” Deanna mumbled with annoyance. She decided that now would not be the time to get into a discussion of how Data doesn’t need to sleep.

“Oh I see...then why are you still in bed?” her mother prodded.

Deanna sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took in her mother’s appearance for the first time. She was wearing a very elegant gown with a peep cutout framing her bountiful bosom, like always. At least she was wearing something and not insisting on being nude. At least not yet.

“We were up late,” she said with a half shrug.

“Couldn’t save it for the wedding night, huh?” her mother smirked. 

“Mother, that’s my husband-to-be that you’re sexualizing,” she huffed, unimpressed. 

“I’m sorry...Am I wrong?” Lwaxana poked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Deanna’s cheeks flushed reflexively as images of their night returned. “Fine, you’re not wrong.”

The older woman clapped her hands in delight. “Wonderful. It’s good to know that he pleases you so.”

“I’m so happy that you’re so happy,” she snarked. “Mother, can I have a few minutes to shower and get dressed, please?”

“Of course,” Lwaxana said kindly, patting her daughter’s leg. “Oh wait, I brought you a dress. I figured that you wouldn’t go traditional in front of your uptight Starfleet colleagues. It’s in the other room. Let me get it for you.”

Deanna yawned and stretched her arms as she waited for her mother to return with the dress. Lwaxana swung the bedazzled garment in front of her as she came back into the bedroom.

“Ta-da!” she cheered.

It was a beautiful, sparking antique-white gown. It didn’t look like anything that her mother would wear at all. The gems that caught the light weren’t as gaudy as she first thought. They were well placed sapphires and pearls.

“This was your grandmother’s gown,” she announced with an affectionate grin.

At first Deanna didn’t understand since she knew her mother’s mother would have been nude for her wedding, no question. 

“This belonged to Father’s mother?” she asked, tearing up with emotion. She got out of bed and let her fingers dance over the delicate silk. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for saving it for me.” 

“Your father was so set on you marrying the Miller’s son. Since he and his family is human he wanted you to have a gown with traditional meaning.”

Deanna took the dress and lay it across the bed. Then she returned to her mother and hugged her tight. Now, Lwaxana could say she was very happy.

......

Geordi was in Data’s quarters helping him to decide what to wear. “I honestly thought that you two would have discussed this already,” he said with dismay.

“I already decided one of two possibilities. I simply need your opinion, Geordi,” Data told his friend.

Geordi was wearing his Starfleet issue dress uniform and had presumed that the android would be doing the same, or perhaps the special issue for wedding apparel. That was one of his choices; the white and grey uniform in a similar style to what Geordi was wearing. The other was a traditional Earth style tuxedo complete with cummerbund.

“I dunno. I am rather partial to the Starfleet apparel,” Geordi told him with frank honesty. “Do you have any idea what Deanna will be wearing?”

“No. She did not tell me, though she did promise that she would not be naked,” Data informed him with a touch of a frown. Now that they were so intimate he didn’t know if he cared to think of other people seeing her body other than him.

“I still think you should go with tradition. You know, in case you aren’t in Starfleet for your next one.”

Data couldn’t tell if Geordi was kidding, or not. He supposed that rationally it would be a lifetime before he would ever consider finding another mate after Deanna was gone. The thought made him uneasy. He decided to look forward to their decades together instead.

“Perhaps you are right,” he said at last. “I will wear the dress uniform.”

“Great,” Geordi said with relief. “Oh, I got the rings, like you asked,” he added as he patted his left breast pocket.

“Thank you, Geordi. I appreciate your assistance.” He was quickly pulling on his trousers, followed by his fancy coat.

“Well, you’ve been pretty busy,” his friend commented, lightheartedly as he helped to straighten the fabric at Data’s shoulders. “I guess now would be a bad time to ask if you’ve changed your mind about having a baby?”

Data smiled slightly as he did up his fastenings in the mirror. “I think I am slowly coming around to the notion. After all, my creator only wanted me to succeed.”

“So...now you agree with his methodology?”

“I surmised that ideally he believed that he would have had more time with me and had he the time, he would have explained this evolution in my programming. It was quite unfortunate that Lore’s cruel nature destroyed our chance to be a family.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Geordi agreed. 

Data finished dressing himself and turned to show off to his best man. Geordi smiled wide and hugged him, patting his back.

“You look great, buddy,” Geordi said with affection. “I’m honestly so proud of you, no matter what anyone else says, or thinks about you rushing to the alter.”

“Thank you, Geordi,” Data replied softly. “You truly are my family now and hearing you say such a thing is quite encouraging.”

“Stop that, or you’re gonna make me cry,” the engineer complained.

.......

The holodeck was set up as a serene outdoor garden with tasteful rows of topiaries. There were two sets of seating on either side of the grass, even though everyone was basically there for both bride and groom. A long mauve train carpeted the aisle between the chairs and brilliant bouquets of dark purple and white flowers were decorating the space.

People were already arriving for the fairly spontaneous ceremony and Captain Picard was eager to get things started. He tugged at his dress uniform, hoping against hope that Lwaxana would not compliment his legs like the last time she saw him in it. 

Worf volunteered to show people to their seats and he pressured Wesley into assisting him. The teen was a little too distracted however, by one of the girls from his astrophysics class to be of much help.

Beverly was over to one side having a heated discussion with Barclay about their not being any assigned seating for the senior staff. Then she wanted to know if he had bungled having a dance floor for the reception and he had to tell her that it was being held in Ten Forward which got her off of his case.

Geordi arrived with the groom in tow. They took their places up at the podium with Picard. Riker should have been there too, but no one had seen him yet. Lwaxana finished arranging her disgruntled guests and came to join them.

“Why Jean-Luc, your calves are still as attractive as I remember,” she said flirtatiously.

The man frowned, but maintained his composure. “Good morning, Mrs. Troi,” he greeted her politely. “Are your friends upset that Gottrim is not the one marrying your daughter today?”

“Oh, no,” she said with ease. “They were in a tizzy because I implored them to wear clothes. Deanna’s special request, as you know.”

“Oh, of course,” he conferred with a strained grin. 

“How is Deanna?” asked Data. “I hope you found her well this morning.”

“She was a little warn out,” Lwaxana informed him with a wink. “But I don’t think she’ll skip out on you.”

“Skip out?” questioned the android.

“She’s just messing with you, Data,” said Geordi. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I am not,” the groom stated with unwavering confidence.

“Well, good,” chuckled Geordi.

“Data, dearest, why did you decide against a traditional Betazoid wedding ceremony?” his future mother-in-law asked.

“Deanna did not feel it was appropriate for the majority of her guests. Also,” he added, lowering the volume of his voice. “I have been experiencing some unpredictable responses due to my sexual subroutines and I could misread Deanna’s nudity and have an unwarranted physical reaction.”

Lwaxana’s eyes trailed subconsciously down Data’s body. She caught herself and blushed. “Well, you could have just said that you were uncomfortable with the concept,” she told him as she fanned herself a little.

Data observed her flush and took a step back, wary of what had occurred the night before with his fiancée.

“I was uncomfortable with the concept,” Data stated to please her.

She smiled awkwardly and patted his hand. “I think we’re almost ready. I’ll go check on my little one.”

“What did you say to her, buddy?” whispered Geordi.

“It is not important, however I can tell you later,” Data confided.

Out in the corridor Deanna was fidgeting with her gown. She felt silly to be so nervous, but a part of her was still wondering if maybe this was a mistake. Then Will Riker sauntered up to her and gave her a grin.

“Oh, no...Will, please don’t. I’m already feeling queasy,” she warned him.

“I haven’t come to pester you,” he assured her. “I thought since Picard is officiating that you would need someone to walk you down the aisle.”

Deanna’s breath hitched. She was surprised by how generous and mature he was being. “Really? You would give me away?”

He sighed heavily and shook his head. “Let’s not call it that. Let’s just say I’m here to lend you my support.”

She smiled and took a moment to convince herself not to cry. “I really thought you were going to kick up a fuss,” she told him as she looped her arm with his.

“I still might,” he joshed. “I haven’t decided if I want to hold my peace or not.”

She leaned up and kissed him delicately on his bearded cheek, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

“You’re a good man, William Riker,” she told him lovingly.

“So is Data. So treat him right,” he teased.

Lwaxana opened the large double doors and looked very elated and relieved to find them standing there. Only she had to be sure she wasn’t misinterpreting the situation. 

“You’re still going to walk her down the aisle, aren’t you?” she asked sternly. “This isn’t you coming to sweep her off her feet; because so help me my daughter is getting married today. So if you want to sweep—sweep her inside that room.”

“Relax, Mother,” chided Deanna. “I’m marrying Data.”

“Good...fine. Nice to see you again, William,” Lwaxana said in resignation. Then she went back inside to signal Barclay to have the holographic quartet start to play.

The two older lovers shook their heads and had one last nervous bout of laughter.

“You ready Imzadi?” Will asked, using his pet name out of habit.

“Yeah, I don’t think you should call me that anymore,” she said quite seriously.

“I suppose not.”

Everyone stood as they entered the garden and started down the aisle. Deanna could see her mother and Beverly standing on her side. Then she let herself look at Data. Logically he looked like he always did just in a fancier uniform, but something about the way he was gazing at her made her heart flutter. The last of her doubts floated away.

Data was memorizing every aspect of the beautiful woman walking towards him. The way her hair was swept up, but still loose down her back. The design and fashion of her floor length gown. The way her big dark eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy and her perfect lips upturned with happiness. She was perfection.

Will kissed the bride’s forehead before taking his place next to Geordi. Deanna could barely hear anything Captain Picard was saying. Luckily, one of the benefits of marrying an android meant that he could relay everything to her word for word later. Her focus was all on Data.

As Picard paused to ask for the rings she startled, realizing she had forgotten all about that detail. When Geordi handed the two gold bands to Data she relaxed again; smiling at his perfect planning. She was a flustered mess, but between her mother, their captain and Data everything was magically falling into place. 

After their ‘I do’s’ their captain announced the traditional, “By the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Data, you may now kiss the bride.”

Data stepped into Deanna and dipped her slightly, kissing her chastely. She couldn’t keep from grinning and when they parted she was delighted to see he was grinning too.

“We did it,” she whispered.

“Indeed we did,” he whispered back.

People clapped as they headed back down the aisle and the quartet began to play their exit.

“Party in Ten Forward!” shouted Riker, crassly.

Lwaxana frowned, but decided to let it go. At least the man had behaved when it really mattered.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! Thank you for sticking with this crazy couple. My thoughts are to have one more chapter for the reception...then...? Not sure. I am open to any and all ideas. I might look at jumping ahead to their lives together during the series, or if warranted I could call this one done and either move on, or write further stories as a series in this AU. I look forward to your feedback :)


	21. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Data get some good news before they join their wedding reception.

The newlyweds paused outside of Ten Forward to take a moment before joining everyone for their wedding reception. Deanna needed to regroup after the overwhelming flood of emotions from their ceremony and Data wanted to lend her his support.

“So, any regrets?” she asked coyly as she gazed into his steady yellow-gold eyes.

“None, my love,” he replied softly. “Besides, this is only the beginning. I am certain there will be many moments to come where we will doubt ourselves and perhaps argue. However, I must confess that I look forward to each and everyone of them as long as they are with you.”

“Oh, darling, that is so lovely,” she said with affection. “I feel the same way.”

Deanna leaned up and kissed her new husband with more passion than they displayed in front of everyone at the ceremony.

As they parted, Deanna startled when she found Beverly standing beside her.

“Bev, what is it?” the empath questioned.

“You know, it’s sad that we never got to have a proper bridal shower, or hen’s night before your wedding,” the doctor lamented. “Although I’m sure Data is quite capable of giving you your own private strip tease,” she added suggestively.

Data’s brows shot up at her bizarre allusion to him being his wife’s private dancer. “I did not know that weddings brought out such desires in you, Doctor.”

“Yeah, well...it’s half the fun for those of us not tying the knot,” she mused.

Deanna turned towards her friend with a more serious air. “Did you really come to interrupt our intimate moment so that you could complain about missing out on watching male strippers, or did you have something else to talk to me about?”

The red haired woman straightened her posture and cleared her throat, as though taking on her slightly more professional persona. “I know this is not an ideal time, however I was hoping to borrow you for one last test in regards to...that sample from yesterday.”

Another small group passed them as she spoke and she thought it would be best to keep things vague. The people congratulated them and beckoned them to join the party already happening inside.

“Is this not something that can wait?” pressed Data.

“Maybe we should all go together. It’ll only take five minutes; ten tops,” said Beverly.

They agreed to go with their friend to Sickbay. Deanna perched on a biobed while Data stood beside her and held her hand. Beverly retrieved a medical tricorder and went to work running her specific scans.

“Data, I wasn’t completely honest with you before...about not getting pregnant,” Deanna began to say.

“And I believe that I have changed my mind,” Data informed her with a touch of a grin.

“What? You have?” Deanna questioned, unsure of what he meant exactly.

“Geordi and I were discussing it and I believe I now see the merit in what my creator was attempting to give me,” he explained. “Therefore, if you are open to the concept of having a child that will most resemble us both, I am willing to make use of the specimens I was gifted.”

“That’s great because you already have,” beamed Beverly. “This must be mighty potent stuff because despite all odds you are most definitely pregnant.”

“Already? So soon!?” exclaimed Deanna.

“Is that why you were so...desirous last night? Did you experience some form of mating potency due to our earlier dalliance?”

“That and the additional assistance I got from the dear doctor,” she confessed. “I just didn’t want you to regret missing your window; our window. I hope you aren’t angry with me.”

“I am not angry. Perhaps a touch disappointed that you would not include me in your plot, however under the circumstances of my rigid resistance I can see why you did not tell me.”

“So we’re good?” Deanna asked with trepidation.

“Of course we are,” he told her without hesitation. “Though I will have to begin researching caring for a human child as soon as possible.”

“Slow down, Data,” Beverly joshed. “You have nine months—ten if Deanna carries to a full Betazoid term. So why don’t you go have fun at your wedding reception...just maybe no drinking for the bride.”

Deanna and Data smiled at their friends words of reason before embracing one another and kissing.

“Okay, plenty of time for that later too,” the doctor chided. “People are waiting for you. Plus I need to catch up with my son before I end up having this talk with that girl he was making google eyes at.”

Deanna laughed at her concerns, but Data missed the boat. “I do not understand...does Beverly think that Wesley needs to know about your pregnancy?”

“No, darling. I’ll explain it to you later,” his wife told him.

....

Ten Forward was buzzing with music and chatter. Guinan had outdone herself with the decor of streamers and flowers reminiscent of those from the holodeck. Deanna and Data had barely entered the lounge when their friends and fellow officers began cheering and clinking their glasses.

“Kiss, kiss,” they elated.

Data looked like a deer in headlights, so Deanna pulled him down to her to show him how it was done. They kissed chastely as people clapped.

“Is there going to be more of these odd rituals I am unaware of?” he asked discretely.

“Probably,” she chuckled. “Oh and when we cut the wedding cake, please don’t shove it in my face.”

“Why would I ever do such a violent thing?” he asked, confused.

“You’re right. You wouldn’t. Forget I said anything.”

Deanna lead him onto the dance floor. Will Riker lead his jazz band in a slower song.

“Deanna, I cannot dance,” Data whispered.

“What? You’re joking?” she scoffed. “You’ve never learned to dance...at all?”

“I have never had occasion to before,” he said in his own defence.

Deanna indicated Beverly who had just convinced Picard to join her for a dance. “Watch them and their feet,” she instructed. “It’s a basic box-step. Forward, together, side, together, back, together, and then do it all again.”

Her husband assumed a dancing position, inviting her to take his hand. She felt him place his other hand on her hip and she placed hers on his shoulder. She gave him a moment to start leading and remarkably he only stepped on her toes twice. 

“Apologies,” he said with humility, after each time. Luckily, his android reflexes translated to stepping on feet and he barely had the chance to put any weight on her before he reacted.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said sweetly. 

Will must have sensed that they needed some leeway to get their rhythm because he let the number go on a little long. By the time the song ended, Data was already adding improvised twirls and dips.

They eventually took a break to speak with some of their guests. Deanna spotted her mother chatting up Worf. She had never seen the Klingon looking so uncomfortable. She nudged Gottrim in their direction to save her friend from her mother. The young Betazoid was more than eager to pull the older woman away from his competition and Worf looked quite relieved.

Data was talking with Geordi when Wesley sat down beside them and downed whatever was in the Chief Engineer’s glass.

“I’m excuse me,” said Geordi with annoyance. “First of all I was drinking that; and secondly you’re not old enough to drink.”

Wesley was making a face of disgust at the taste of the synth-ale. 

“Sorry, Geordi, but my mom just embarrassed me—big time. I was really making progress with Annette and she came over and started spouting off about STDs and unplanned pregnancy. My own damned mother! This is a party! And there’s like almost nil risk of STDs between humans; especially young, unpracticed humans.”

“At least she didn’t tell the girl you were a virgin,” offered Geordi with his sympathies.

“Oh, how could she miss that golden opportunity? I think I preferred when she was on Earth and I could live my own life.”

“You forget how much you missed her,” Data pointed out. “A parent’s relationship to their children is quite unique and important. You should not be so hard on your mother. She is all you have.”

The teen gave the android a strange look. “Since when are you so pro parental? No offence, but you don’t have kids.”

“Yet,” mused Geordi with a sly grin.

“Did Deanna tell you already, Geordi?” Data asked in hushed tones.

Now Geordi was giving the strange looks. “No...what would she have told me?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything,” the android added, backpedaling.

“Oh wow, are you and Counsellor Troi planning to have kids?” wondered Wesley. “I mean, you just got married. Don’t you think you should get used to living together and stuff first?”

“Yes, I do,” Data replied, giving Geordi an awkward side glance.

His best friend chuckled and patted him on the back. “Hey, Wes, I think that girl of yours is looking for you,” Geordi said, redirecting the teen.

Wesley’s face lit up and he took off to meet up with his tall blonde classmate.

“He seems rather easily swayed,” noted Data.

“Yeah, and now I’m realizing that out of the three of us, I don’t have a date. It’s sort of depressing,” lamented his friend.

“We will find you someone. If all else fails we can consult with my mother-in-law. She does pride herself as a matchmaker.”

Geordi let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, let’s not ask her...ever.”

Data grinned when he realized he had inadvertently made a joke. Deanna came back to his side and smiled along with them. 

“What’s so funny?” she prodded.

“Nothing. You had to be there,” Geordi replied. “Congratulations again; on both counts.”

Deanna looked to Data. “You told him already?”

“Geordi is a very clever person,” he responded. “He figured it out for himself.”

“Ah, I see,” she said, not sure if she believed him. “Well thank you.”

After a moment, Data seemed to have something to say. “I was considering an idea for our honeymoon,” he said to Deanna thoughtfully. “How do you feel about solving a mystery in turn of the century London according to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?”

“That depends...does this adventure involve Geordi?” she teased.

“It had better,” huffed the man in question.

She laughed lightheartedly. “Alright, but only if I get to play Irene Adler,” she said firmly.

“She is a villain, my love,” Data informed her.

“And is widely considered as Holmes’ romantic interest,” she purred.

“That is merely conjecture,” he argued. “She was never technically involved with him aside from being a very worthy, female adversary.”

“Oh, we’ll just have to see about that, Sherlock,” she teased flirtatiously. Then she kissed him quite luridly and Geordi decided to go and get himself another drink.

“Hmm, I accept your terms,” Data hummed as they parted. “Perhaps...we will not invite Geordi, after all.”

He kissed her again with as much desire as before and she smiled into his mouth before melting into him. Their partnership was definitely going to be interesting.

~~End~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, this is the end of this tale. Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting and giving those kudos! I honestly had so much delight in writing this one. I’m so happy so many people have enjoyed it as well!
> 
> I will see if I can be inspired to write a little group of stories after the baby comes. For now I have a couple of other stories to wrap up and I have already started writing a Data/Tasha pairing if anyone is interested (nothing to do with this plot of course). Cheers and have a lovely day!


End file.
